


why have you forsaken me?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Downfall, F/M, Insanity, Jeolousy, Multi, Origin Story, Pain, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: I'm back, I'm finally back home. i can't wait to see Donald, goofy, riku and kai-ri?. wait what are you doing?





	1. home here i come!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083154) by [TalysAlankil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally made it back. but at what cost

I don't know how long it has been, but I've been stuck her for what seemed like 3 years. I haven't even changed one bit, I don't know why but it seems i haven't aged.

"so i can finally leave!" I asked my new friend. he has black hair and wears a fedora "indeed. I believe I have found a way for you to return to your friends". I beamed and jumped into the air "yes. well what are we supposed to do" I asked. he opened a book "its a simple spell but it requires a small amount of darkness to complete".

I frowned but he shakes his hands defensively "oh no. all you need is to use your own personal darkness" he reassured. i raised my head 'oh okay. so what do i need to do exactly" i asked. he smiled at me "all you need to do is think of a location, and combine a corridor of light and a corridor of darkness". i raised a brow at him "really, is it that simple". but he holds his finger up silencing me. 

"but you need to make sure that you use your light and darkness in a equal balance". i nodded "okay ill try" i raised my key blade and point it forward "but know this. if you fail, it might take longer for you to return home" my friend warned. i gulped and held the grip of my kingdom key with both hands, i close my eyes and focus. just breath, focus on a balance between light and darkness, imagine the bond with my friends.

"may my heart be my guiding key" i uttered, the a beam shot out from my keyblade. it created a portal of light, i then took steady breaths. now just a little bit of darkness. suddenly dark energy follows the beam of light and merges with the portal of light. i open my eyes and see the portal pulsing and sending light and dark lighting around.

turn to my friend "oh no! did i fail?" i asked him. he looked at me and shook his head "nope. in fact you succeeded, take a look" he said pointing. i look to the portal and see the light and darkness swirling around the air before the space in font of me breaks apart like glass and reveal destiny islands. i raise my arms "i did it, i did it. i can go home".

i look to my friend "thank you. if it wasn't for your help i wouldn't be able to go home". he smiled "no problem, I'm glad i met you". i walked towards the portal but i looked back at him "thank you brain". he chuckled and waved at me "no problem sora". i smiled and entered the portal.

.........

i step out of the portal and feel the sensation of sand under my boots. i look around and smile before crying "I'm back, I'm finally back. i can see my friends now" i said. i notice in the distance and see 2 people sitting on the bent paopu tree. 

i walk closer and realized who they are. Riku, Kairi, they're here. i climb up the ladder and run towards them, but is slow down and my smile falls. from behind i see kairi and riku looking at each other, each were holding a paopu fruit. i wanted to believe it wasn't true, that they were having a friendly conversation.

but then it happened.

they raised the paopu fruits to the others mouths and they took a bite before smiling at each other. my eyes went wide and my breath hitched. my stomach knotted, my blood went cold, yet it was also boiling. My body was completely frozen. i watched as they smiled at each other for what seemed like forever.

"R-riku? K-kairi?" i sobbed. they went wide eyed and slowly turned their heads to look at me. when our eyes met they froze. "sora? you're back!" riku muttered. they slowly got off the tree and walked towards me. "what were you doing?' i asked. they gulped and looked at each other, then the realization dawned on them. 

they whipped their heads to look at me shocked. kairi shook her hands defensily "sora no its not what you think! me and riku just shared a fruit so we wouldn't lose each other like how we lost you". i could hear the regret and pain in her voice, but i felt an underlying feeling of a unspoken truth. i dropped my head "is that so huh. then I'm glad then that you chose riku over me" i chuckled.

they stared at me horrified "no sora that isn't what she meant. we only did it because we didn't want to lose each other like how we lost you" riku explained. kairi nodded and started sobbing "sora i know what we did is irreversible, but you're here now. you came back to us, we can be together again. all three of us". i raised my head and scoffed "yeah, what you did was irreversible. but it wasn't avoidable" they averted their gaze away from me and bit their lips.

"sora I'm sorry for what we did, but we felt like we had to. we already lost you, we couldn't lose each other" kairi explained. i bit my lip "no i understand, you did what you thought was best. who am i to judge" i growled. they gulped "sora listen. you've been gone for 2 months we search practically every where for you" riku explained. it was 2 months for them, while it was 3 years for me. what a joke.

then riku came closer to me and tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but i backed away "sora please we didn't want to lose each other, you can understand that right. you came back to us, you found your way home. we can all be together" kairi said. “no thats impossible" i uttered. they looked at each other concerned before looking back to me "what do you mea-". "how can we be together if you to love each other so much that you would share a paopu fruit" i sneered.

they stared at me completely horrified "no sora please listen to us you don't understand" kairi pleaded. she then reach out to touch me but i smacked her hand away. she stumbled back and stared at me. she was trembling with tears burning her eyes. “don’t touch me!” I snarled.

“Riku I’ve forgiven you for many things, you using darkness, you stealing my keyblade, treating Xion and roxas badly just to save me. Those I can forgive, but for you my best friend to lay your hands upon the woman who I sacrificed my life for. That is something I can never forgive, or forget”.

I turn to Kairi “and that includes you too. I loved you kairi, I saved you so many times and I never asked for a reward. I gave you my love, I gave you my heart, I sacrificed myself to save you, and this is what I get. I come back and see you all over Riku?”.

She shook her head “Sora I’m not like that with Riku. I still love you. Riku and I are only friends” she argued. I scowled at her “Was I not enough for you? Did my work and effort mean nothing to you. When I disappeared did you feel anything. Was I just some toy that you got bored of playing with?!”. 

She sobbed and shook her head “no sora it’s nothing like that. Please just listen to us, we can explain if you just calm down”. That struck a nerve and she realized it.

“Kairi I spent an entire 3 years waiting to see you. I almost died trying to get back home. So why didn’t you try to find me?” I asked her. She opened her mouth but I interrupted her “I don’t want to hear anything else from you, you worthless waste of time” I growled. 

She looked at me absolutely heart broken. I didn’t bat an eye.

I clenched my fist and bit my lip “what did our friendship mean. Was it truly a bond we all shared, Or was it just a false hope for me”. Riku shook his head “Sora we were best friends since forever, you know I wouldn’t hurt you that much” he said.

I slowly shook my head “your wrong. You broke our friendship the minute you shared the fruit with Kairi”. He turned away and tears streamed down his cheeks “I trusted both of you. And this is how you repay my trust” I scoffed.

I scowl at them before turning around and walked away from them. “Sora wait” Riku reaches out. I stopped and turned my head to look at them “stay away and don’t follow me, if you know what’s best” I growled. I jumped off the bridge, but I stopped and looked back “I hate you both” I told them coldly. Then I walked down the beach. 

Kairi was about to chase after me but Riku grabbed her wrist “Riku what are you doing, we have to follow him!”. He averted his gaze “Kairi we’ve already hurt and angered him, we don’t want to make it worse”. He held back his tears and shook his head “let's just leave him alone for now, and let him sort it out himself”.

She looked at Riku like he was crazy. But then she remembered. Riku, sora’s best friend sharing a symbol of intertwining destiny’s with the girl he loved most. It made her tremble violently, how could she do this, how could she hurt the one she loved most, the one who sacrificed his life for her, the one her heart truly belonged to.

She looked up to see sora leaving though a corridor of light. It pained both of them to see sora leaving them because of their stupidity. 

They cried their eyes out that night. While sora.....

He had plans to enact.


	2. How far have I fallen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, I’m finally back. But why does it feel so wrong, so cold.

After getting out of sight I walk behind a tree and fall to my knees. Tears began to stream down my cheeks and my voice was caught in my throat.

“Why? Why didn’t they wait? Why did they do this behind my back? When did they become a thing? Why was I an afterthought? Why did they share that fucking fruit!?” I cried. I slammed the ground and howled in pain. “Why must I bare this pain! What did I do to deserve this!?” I screamed.

Meanwhile.....

Kairi and Riku were walking down the beach, sulking and regretting their decision. Then they heard it “what did I do to deserve this!”. They jumped at the scream, they recognized it was sora’s voice. “Kairi come on” Riku called running to the source. Kairi nodded and followed his trail.

When she finally caught up to him she saw Riku silently standing still. She startled walking slowly and looked at his face. Her blood went cold when she saw him, his face was pale, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and sweat trailed down his forehead.

“Riku what’s wrong? Did something happen to sora?!” She asked. But he didn’t respond, she turned her head to look at what he was looking at and went pale as well.

Right before them was what one would consider a murder scene. Right in front of them were electrical charred plants, cracked stones, burnt sand and spikes of ice jutting up from the ground. 

But what the most noticeable was the lingering feeling of darkness. Riku quickly snapped back to reality and crouched down, he swiped his fingers against the ground and a black ink like substance coated his fingers. He smudged his fingers together and sniffed it.

“This is pure darkness, why is this here?” Riku explained. Kairi looked at him then at the ground in front of him “Riku you don’t think-“, “Kairi don’t say it” he snarled. 

He looked down “no it’s impossible. No matter what sora would never draw on the power of the darkness that isn’t his own. His hearts it’s too full of strong light” riku argued. 

Kairi started crying again “but Riku remember, look what we did to sora, he hates us now, he despises you” she bit her lip and sobbed “he despises me” she said wrapping her arms around herself.

Riku stood back up and tried to hug kairi but she pushed him away. “Kair-“, “I’m sorry Riku, but I need to spend some time away from you. I need some time to think to myself. To process what sora told us” she said. 

Then Kairi dropped her arms and turned away, walking towards her own row boat. Riku looked at her and whimpered “Sora. I’m sorry, I wish I could have reversed this, but it’s already done. I regret all of it. I’m so sorry sora” he said. 

In twilight town.....

Sora was sitting on the ledge of the clock tower. His legs were dangling and his hands were on his knees “why did I have to survive. Why didn’t I die and let my heart join kingdom hearts. Why must I bare this pain” he whispered to himself.

“If you want just cast your pain aside” a mysterious voice said. Sora jumped back and glanced around “who’s there, show yourself” he ordered. He looked around and saw no one.

He sighed and sat back down on the ledge “Maybe it’s just my mind playing tricks on me” he rationalized. “Or maybe it’s not”. Sora whipped his head around again, searching for the source of the voice.

“Who are you, Where are you hiding”. I harsh pain pounded my head “I’m in your head man”. I clutched my head and winced “who are you, and how come your in my head” i asked. The voice sighed mentally “who I am is you, I’m your darkness, your negativity, I’m the true strength of your heart” he said. 

“So you’re me? But why are you here now” I asked. “Because your heart is in too much pain, I was born from the terrible experience that fell upon you” he explained. I grabbed my chin and pondered that. “I’d like to ask you something”, “go ahead, I’m all ears” he said. 

I took a deep breath then asked “can you rid me of my pain” I asked. I heard him chuckle “I thought you’d never ask”. I scrunched my brows suspicious “Okay all you need to do is remove the pain from your heart” he said.

I just stared into space dumbfounded, he groaned in my head “um how? How am I supposed to remove my pain?” I asked. He scoffed “what else, just accept me into your heart”. “But you’re my darkness, won’t I just end up like xehanort” I said.

The voice cackled in my head so loud that it could be heard “xehanort used external darkness. I am your personal darkness, I existed when you were born and I have been with you during your most desperate times”.

I gasped “you mean”, “Indeed, rage form, anti form and your consciousness as a heartless were all due to me, helping maintain and control your darkness” he explained. I smiled “thank you. If it wasn’t for your help I don’t know where I would have been now”.

I could feel him smile “oh you flatter me. But remember i am you, so I only did what was reasonable to survive”. I nodded “I can understand that”. Then I frowned “please can you remove my pain” I pleaded.

I felt him nod “all you need to do is accept me into your heart. I may be you, but you think darkness is inherently evil” he explained. I bit my lip and clenched my fists “I don’t have a choice. The pain is too much for me to handle. I’ll do it. I accept you”.

I felt him smile “then after you accept me your half a heart of light and my half a heart of darkness shall merge and birth a new existence. When we become truly united we shall cast aside the name sora and bare a new name”.

I was surprised but anxious “then what will be our new name”. He scoffed “your new name will be one of strength, one of power and one that is your original name’s namesake. From now on, your name will be the keyblade grandmaster sky”.

I thought about that title “grand master sky, huh? It’s got a nice ring to it” I said. “I’m glad. But when we join you will obtain memories of your forgotten powers and new powers. So you might feel a bit drowsy” he explained.

“What do you me-ah” I said clutching my head as new spells, techniques, abilities, forms, keyblades popped into my mind. “Wow you weren’t kidding” I said rubbing my forehead. After it subsided I decided I’ll call my darkness sky.

“And then isa thought that it was actual chocolate. But it was a bar of soap” a familiar voices laughed, along with 2 others. I whipped my head around to look at the other side where the voices came from.

“Yeah yeah laugh it up. It wasn’t my fault it was chocolate scented and shaped like a chocolate bar. And it was Lea’s fault for making me eat it” isa groaned. I stared in shock as I realized who was walking around the corner.

Then I see him, a familiar head of flaming red hair turn the corner “well I’m not he one wh-“ he stopped mid way and froze when he met my gaze. Roxas and Xion walked around him and saw his shocked face “axel what’s wro...” Roxas said but he was interrupted when Xion tapped his shoulder to look. He turned his head confused before meeting my eyes.

“Hi guys, it’s been a while” I greeted, waving my hand sheepishly. They all froze, their faces pale and their voices caught in their throats “s-sora?” They uttered. Isa then came around the corner and saw me too.

Then they finally moved. Xion then tackled my and pulled me into a tight hug, crying into my shirt “Sora you’re back, you’ve returned!” She squealed. Axel then slowly came up to me and put both of his hands on my shoulders “it is, it is you, you’re really back” he said. 

Roxas then slowly walked up to me with a very distressed expression “hey Roxas, it’s nice to see you agai-“. Suddenly roxas joins Xion and hugs me tightly, crying into the crook of my neck “Sora you idiot ‘sniff’ don’t ever pull anything like that ever again” he sobbed.

I hugged both of them back and caressed their backs. I look past axel to see Saix “hey Saix. No isa, it’s nice to see you”. He smiled at me “it’s great to see you as well” he said.

After axel joined in and the sob fest they finally finished, they let go and wipes their tears. I smiled at them “open a small corridor of light and pull out what’s inside” sky told me. I nodded and stuck my hand inside of a portal of light and surprisingly pulled out a bag of sea-salt ice cream.

“I guess we should celebrate” I said. They all smiled. We sat down on the ledge and I handed each of them a popsicle before I got one for myself. We sat in silence eating our ice cream “wait sora, when and how did you get back” Xion asked.

I smiled at her “well I was stuck in a different version of Scala ad Caelum for 3 years, so I made a couple friends who helped me out. Actually I just arrive like half an hour ago” I explained. They nodded, understanding it, but then they almost choked on their ice cream when they realized what I said.

“Wait 3 years, it’s been 2 months” axel screamed wiping his mouth. I chuckled “well for aqua, in the realm of darkness 12 years here felt like 2 weeks for her” I said. They looked at me surprised “so you’re older than Riku and aqua” Xion asked.

Oh that’s right, Aqua was still technically around 18 during her mark of mastery exam. I chuckled “guess I am”. I finished my popsicle and gazed at the stick. “Huh guess I’m a winner” I read the stick out loud. 

I stood back up and gazed into the sunset “hey guys can you contact the others and tell them to go to the land of departure in 2 days. I would do it myself but I lost my gummi phone” I said scratching the back of my head.

They all laughed at me “sure sora, but where are you going now, you don’t exactly have a gummi ship I suppose ?” Roxas asked. I turn my body to face them, then I grinned “like this”. I leaned to my right and fell off the tower.

“Sora!” They exclaimed as they looked down and saw me fall, but they were surprised when I fell into a portal of light and disappeared. “Wow he is stupid” Roxas groaned. Xion giggled “yeah but I’m glad he’s back though” she said. 

They all nodded “yeah” Roxas muttered.

In the keyblade graveyard......

“So why did you tell me to come here?” I asked sky. “Your outfit no longer fits your needs. What you require is a suitable outfit that will match your new title” he explained. I rubbed my chin “okay but how”, “with this” he said. 

Suddenly keyblades shoot from the ground and group around in front of me, then they form into a mirror. I glance at my reflection, but it wasn’t really me. It was a tall figure, at least a whole head above axel, he had my jacket and pants. but he had armor all over him and wore a white mask with black eyes.

“Who is that” I asked confused. He chuckled “why that’s you. You’ve spent 3 years in Scala ad Caelum working your butt off. So this is what you really should look like”. I touch the mirror and my reflection follows my movement “wow. So that’s me. Why am I so buff?”. 

He laughed “you spent every waking moment over there training. Why wouldn’t you be ripped” he accentuated. I laughed “okay so when do I get to look like this” I asked.

“All you need to do is use some darkness and walk though the mirror”. I scowled but listened “okay I’ll listen to you”. I put my hand to the glass and covered it in darkness “here goes nothing” I then ran into the mirror. But then I immediately tripped forward.

“Ow what the heck” I groaned rubbing my head. I then looked at my hands. They were different, I then stood up, Woah, I’m so much taller. I then looked to my bicep and flexed, my muscles bulged and I poked it, it was so hard and firm.

I turned around and looked in the mirror. I saw my old appearance. My blue eyes, my spiky brown hair and that smug grin I always wore. Then it faded away, and all that was left was my current appearance.

“Now I’m grand master sky. Right?” I asked. “Indeed” he said. I then looked back at the mirror. 

My boots were practically the same except for metal front of my shoes that made it look like jester shoes. My pants were the same but I have plated shin and knee armour. I also had an open skirt Kama, like vanitas’s but it had a star, heart, crown and Eraqus symbol on the back. My shoulder armour looked like the back of a gummi phone with a talon at the bottom. I had more plated armour on my fore arms and had sharp diamonds on my gauntlets.

I inspect myself, looking at every new feature. But then I notice my necklace, instead of my crown necklace that was gifted to me by my mother, but instead was the way finder charm Kairi made me. I scowled at the sight of it.

“Why is this on me” I growled. Why am I so aggressive all of a sudden. “That is a reminder of your light, and how you need it” sky reminded. I held the charm in my hand before stuffing it down my shirt. “Fine. But I hate even wearing it” I growled. 

“It’s okay. Just listen to my instructions and everything will go according to your plan” shy reassured. I grinned but I saw in the reflection I had yellow eyes. “Don’t worry. We can fix that” he said. Then my eyes shifted back to my familiar blue.

I then summon my Keyblade. The kingdom key, the one that started all of this. I quickly change it into shooting star. “I like this Keyblade more, I think it matches my new look”.

Sky smiles “I think it suits you” he praised.

“Alright what’s next?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The minute his darkness started talking, it went from 3rd person to 1st person


	3. Why should I be happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are glad to see me? Huh I didn’t think I was that important

Land of departure....

Aqua was leisurely watching terra and ventus spar. As much as she enjoyed being a keyblade master, it just didn’t feel right. She’s been using her departed master’s keyblade instead of her own.

She hopes that one day, she could reunite herself with rainfall. She shakes her head and focuses back on her best friends.

Suddenly her pocket vibrates. She reaches in and pulls out a gummi phone. Someone is calling her, she taps the screen but nothing happens.

“doh how do you work this thing” she groaned repeatedly tapping the screen. Then after a few failed attempts she answers the call and Xion popped on screen.

She looked extremely happy “hi Xion what’s up. Did something happen?”. “Aqua you are not going to believe this but....” Xion squealed. Aqua cocked her head “but what?”.

“Sora’s back home!”. Aqua went wide eyed and her voice caught in her throat. “Sora’s back?!” Aqua repeated earning the attention of ventus and terra, who stopped training and ran towards aqua.

“Yeah he was just here in twilight town a minute ago”. Tears stung the corners of aqua’s eyes “he’s back? Sora’s back home!” Ventus yelled. Aqua nodded and held back a sob. Terra and ventus immediately scooped her up into a group hug. They all cried for their friends return.

“Yeah we did that too” xion added, causing the Trio to realize that Xion was still on the phone. They immediately back off away from each other.

“So did he say anything” terra asked. “Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. He asked us to call the others and to come to your guy’s place in 2 days” Xion explained. They looked at her a little confused “in 2 days? Why 2 days?” Ventus asked.

Xion shrugged “I dunno. I think he’s preparing something, but it doesn’t matter. He’s home and that’s all that matters”. The trio nod “oh got to go, it’s almost night time here. Good night” Xion said.

“Good night” they replied. Xion then hung up and aqua pressed her phone to her chest “he’s back. He back” Aqua uttered. Terra and ventus couldn’t help but smile. Then she stood up and dusted he short “well what are you waiting for. We have to prepare!” She announced. Ventus and terra just chuckled.

Disney town.....

“Your majesty, wait up!” Donald yelled, running with goofy by his side. Mickey turned around “oh Gawsh, sorry fellas. I was just a bit lost in thought” he said rubbing the back of his head. Goofy chuckles while goofy shook his head.

Suddenly chip and dale come dashing down the hall. They stop when they’re in front of the 3, and take a breather “hey chip and dale, what’s the hurry” goofy asked. “Your majesty. Master aqua has contacted us” chip replied.

“Oh okay, lead the way” Mickey asked. Donald, goofy and the king followed chip and dale into the castles library. Inside was a gummi phone connected to a monitor.

On said monitor was aqua “oh hi aqua. How are you doing” Mickey asked. “I’m doing quite well King Mickey” she responded. Mickey waves his hand dismissively “Aqua please, just call me Mickey. So what’s the occasion, you barely call us” he asked.

Aqua smiled “I have great news”. Mickey, Donald and goofy perk up “okay, what’s the news?”, “apparently sora’s back home”. The 3 gasp and all start hugging each other and jumping up and down.

Aqua couldn’t help but giggle. The trio finally settled down after a minute “really aqua, how do you know this” goofy asked. “Well Xion call me and told me sora just came back” she replied.

“Well that’s amazing news. Where is he now” Mickey said. Aqua smiled “Well Xion said that he left to do some business, but he will be visiting the land of departure in 2 days. So Terra, ventus and I are going to throw a party for him”.

Mickey smiled “okay that’s great. Would you like us to bring anything” he asked. “Yeah if you wouldn’t mind, could you please bring desserts” aqua asked. “No problem, we’ll get some desserts”.

“Thank you Mickey. Well that’s all, good bye” aqua hung up. Mickey turned to look at goofy and Donald “isn’t this great guys”. “Yeah it’s amazing” donal said, “yeah I’m glad he’s home” goofy added. Mickey smiled and clapped his hands “well why don’t we get him a gift” Mickey suggested.

The other 2 nod and leave the room.

Radiant garden.....

“Ienzo, Even, how much progress have we made with our heart recovery program?” Ansem asked. They were walking out of the castle, greeting Aeleus and Dilan on the way out. “It is going quite well based on the data we have at our disposal” Even looked at his tablet “we have approximately 47% succession, but it is still low”. 

Ansem hummed and rubbed his chin, suddenly he felt a familiar presence “Aeleus, Dilan, Evan, Ienzo follow me” he ordered. They looked at him curiously before passing through the gates. And Ansem’s prediction was correct. 

Before them was a blue crack in the middle of the air. “This is peculiar” Even commented, walking closer to inspect it. “Ienzo, do you happened to have anything disposable on you right now?” He asked. He nodded and pulled a popsicle stick out of his coat pocket.

“Oh this is perfect, thank you” Even said. He brought the stick close to the crack and prodded it. He stuck the stick into the crack and suddenly, the crack grows. Larger blue and purple fissures and cracks branch of from the main one.

This startled Even and made him jump backwards on to his butt “this is very odd” Ienzo commented. Suddenly the cracks cave in and the space in front of them shattered like glass, revealing a portal. From the portal a familiar face emerged.

He looked around before looking to Ansem then to Even. He leaned forward and offered Even a hand, which he kindly accepted. After Even stood up Ansem walked to him. “Sora?” He asked.

He nodded “hello Ansem. It’s been a while”. “Oh my, you’ve returned. This is amazing” Ansem said.  
I chuckled “yeah well, it’s to be expected” he shrugged. Then they took a good look at Me “young Sora, when did you get so. Tall?” Ansem asked.

“Oh while I was gone, I seem to have aged a bit” he said. “Really that’s fascinating” Ienzo commented “oh yeah Sora? Why are you here” he asked. Then it came back to me. “Oh yeah that’s right I forgot, thanks for reminding me”, then I reaches into my pocket and fished out a USB drive. 

“I came here to give you this information” I said. Ansem took it “what kind of information is stored on here” he asked. “Why don’t we check” Sora suggested. Ansem smiles and nodded before turning around and walking back to the castle with Even, Ienzo and I.

Once they got in the lab, Ansem turned on the computer and inserted the flash drive. Suddenly information about the origin of heartless, science and components of a heart and facts about the connection between light and darkness in a person. 

The scientists were completely baffled by this, while i looked at it smugly. “Sora where did you get this information?” Even asked puzzled. Sora put a hand on his shoulder “while I was gone I did some research and some studying, turns out the place I was stuck in was very advanced” i explained.

Ansem stared at it for a solid minute “Even, Ienzo how much progress could we make with this information” he asked. Even did calculations on his tablet while Ienzo worked on the computer. Then Evens eyes went wide “ we would have a 99.9% succession”.

They all stared in shock, then they looked at Me “Sora. With this we could return heartless back into people. How could we ever repay you?” Ansem said. I shook my head “don’t worry. I just did my duty” he smiled. Ansem couldn’t help but sniffles as he tried to stifle tears.

“Thank you very much” he uttered. I patted him on his back “you’re very welcome. Well I better get a move on” I said stretching. “Oh yes if you may” Ansem said.

They then escorted me out of the castle, then past the gates “Sora we are truly grateful for your help” Ienzo said. “Don’t worry I did what I could”. 

then I turned around and walked into the court yard. Suddenly a large ship appeared, it casted a shadow over radiant garden. “Sora what is that” Ansem asked shielding his eyes from the powerful winds produced by it.

He turns his head “that is my ride”. I then jump onto the lowest platform of the ship and it flies off. They just stood their surprised “he is full of tricks” Ansem added.

On the ship.....

“Where did we even get this” I asked. “I created it from a good amount of Keyblade from the graveyard” sky explained. I walked down the halls, trailing his hand against the wall until he got to the control room. I roamed around before taking a seat at the captains throne.

“So what can it do” I asked. “Well other than being more stronger than 500 Keyblade, it can house around 150 people, has a training room, docking station, cafeteria and it can shoot different kinds of magic out of the cannons” sky explained.

I nodded and smiled “we really gotten stronger huh”. Sky chuckled “you gotten stronger” he corrected. I grinned “okay were to now” I asked.

“Well we have a day before we go to land of departure, why don’t we collect some material” sky suggested. I smirk.

“I think that’s a great idea” my eyes flashed to yellow


	4. You want to be forgiven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should I. You started it so you’ll finish it.

Finally the day came when sora would come to the Land of departure. Almost everyone was there namine, Xion, roxas, Axel, Isa, terra, Ventus, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the most awkward of them all, Riku and Kairi.

They were all waiting in a common room, chatting away “I can’t wait to surprise him with what we got him” Mickey said. Then Mickey, Donald and goofy all pull out some different sized presents “oh you guys got him gifts that’s so sweet” Aqua said.

Axel saw it and groaned “oh come on. Were we supposed to bring gifts” he complained. Mickey shook his head “no, we just thought he deserved it”. “But you bought him gifts. Your totally one upping us” Axel said.

Suddenly a switch turns on inside their head. They all groan “god you’re right, we have to get him gift or we will look like bad friends” Xion said. “Gosh you don’t have to go that far” Mickey argued.

But as Roxas was about to talk back his gummi phone rang. He fished his phone out and answered it “hello?”. “Hey Roxas, it’s me sora. I just got a replacement phone from Ansem the wise. I’ll be there in half an hour” he then hung up.

Everyone looked at Roxas “we all heard that, right” axel asked. Everyone nodded, suddenly axel jumped off of a couch and summoned a corridor of light “cmon we have half an hour. Either come with me or be left out” he then ran into the portal. The others jump out of their seats and run into the portal. Leaving Kairi, Riku, the king and goofy and Donald behind.

“Gawsh. I didn’t think a present was so important” goofy commented. The others chuckled, but Donald noticed the other 2 left behind “Riku, kairi what’s wrong? Why didn’t you follow axel” he asked.

They looked to each other “well I think us being together is enough” Kairi lies. The duck only smiled before turning back to his other friends. Riku looked at Kairi “Kairi we cant keep lying to ourselves” he whispered. She scrunched her face “do you think I don’t want too. I just. I just want things to go back to normal” she said.

But after a couple minutes they jumped back when another corridor of light opens and the others pour out of it. They all laid on top of each other groaning, with different sized presents in their hands “ow” they all groaned.

Kairi ran and helped namine and Xion up “guys what happened” she asked. Roxas pushes himself up with his gift under his armpit “when we all grouped up after buying each of our gifts, we saw Sora in the distance. So Axel quickly opened up a corridor and we dashed into it. But isa tripped and we all fell” he explained.

Mickey, Donald and goofy all sigh. After helping everybody up they all inspect the gifts they bought “so what did you guys buy” Riku asked. Then they proceeded to list off the items.

Axel got him a gold crown bracelet, Roxas got him a pair of black and white spinner rings, Xion bought a red scarf, namine decided a golden heart shaped pocket watch, isa got a black arm band, aqua got him a book about myths and terra bought sora a set of elemental gem pins.

Oohs and awws went around but they stopped when they realized ventus didn’t have a box “ven where your present” Xion asked. He grinned and fished out a small box from his pocket “I actually made something for him” he said. He took off the lid to reveal a keychain.

They all stood up surprised “Ven. Where did you get this?!” Aqua questioned. They stared at it, it was keychain with a silver rim, a heart with a lava like design and it had spikes protruding out of it. “I made it from some materials I farmed I hope he likes it”. 

Suddenly roxas’s phone vibrates. He takes it out again and reads the text “what does it say” namine asked. 

Sora: I’m here now. I’m outside

Everyone carefully placed their presents on a table and ran outside. But when they got on the steps, they saw no one, absolutely nothing “I thought he said he was here?” Aqua said. Roxas shrugged “that’s what he said”. Suddenly everything begins to shake, everyone starts fumbling around “Gawsh is this an earth quake” goofy asked.

“No. Our world is incapable of earth quakes” aqua said. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind appeared and a shadow loomed over them. They all looked up and went wide eyed, as a large space ship passed over them and circled around the castle, before stopping with its side facing the castle.

Then in the distance they see something way smaller fly out of the ship and fly towards them.  
When it got closer they realized it was someone ridding some sort of air bike. Said person then drifted to the side and stopped just in front of Xion. He spun his bike around a couple times before flying up into the air. He jumped out and back flipped a couple times in the air before the bike disappeared. 

He then landed on one foot and knee and a fist straight on to the ground, he stood up on full height, revealing a white mask, black eyes and red tear like markings. Everyone suddenly went into a defensive position, flexing their hands just in case they need to summon their weapons.

“Hey guys, long time no see” a familiar voice said. They relaxed as the figure removed his mask, then they went wide eyed. “Sora?” Donald called. He opened he arms “in the flesh”. “Sora!” They yelled as they ran to me. giving me a nice big hug. Donald, goofy, Namine and Ventus were the first to hug me. wrapping their arms around my waist.

Then aqua, terra and lea stopped running and slowly walked “Sora. When did you get so tall” Aqua asked. I chuckled and patted my friends back “well the place where I was trapped keeps people looking young but they still age. I guess it caught up to me” I said.

I then let go of the others hugging me and stretch my arms “so what happened when I was gone” I asked. They smiled “well terra is a master now. But that’s pretty much it” aqua said. I smiled “well that’s great”. Xion then grabbed my arm “cmon Sora. Let’s go inside” she said struggling to pull my arms.

“Okay, okay I’m coming, jeez” I chucked. Everyone followed us back inside to the common room. I sat down on a couch and Roxas and Namine took a seat on either side of me “we’re so happy you’re back Sora. Here we got presents for you” Xion said offering hers.

I smiled “thanks”. 

A moment later....

I finished opening up their presents. I wore the rings Roxas bought, the pins terra bought, the band Isa bought, the bracelet axel bought and the Scarf Xion bought. I attached the pocket watch to my belt and stuffed the book inside of my jacket. Then it was Mickey, Donald and goofy’s turn. They hand me their presents and I open them, goofy got me a replica Gummi ship, Donald got me a framed picture of us, and king Mickey gave me a Medal of Honor.

I smiled at them “thank you guys, I love these so much. But you didn’t have to buy me gifts” I said. Mickey shook his head “nonsense. Sora you deserve these, it’s the least we could do” he said. I nodded and caressed the medal and framed photo, then aqua spoke up.

“Sora, where did you get that armor” she said pointing to my shoulder. The others look to it too, huh guess they never noticed it till now. I lean back cross my legs and put my arms behind the couch “well yesterday when I was tying up some loose ends, and I had some extra material, so I made it myself” I explained.

Ventus beamed and stared at me “really what does it look like” he asked. I smiled and stood up, I turn a dial on my right shoulder plate before pressing it with my fist. I get engulfed in a white light before it faded and I was left in my armor.. terra, aqua and ventus looked at me shocked.

My armor was red and gold, my helmet had horns, making it resemble a kings crown and crown symbols were all over my armor. “Wow sora. You made that?” Xion said. I nodded and dismissed my armor “yeah, I remembered terra’s armor and I liked it a lot. So I tried to recreate some keyblade armor” I explained.

“Hey sora What was that ship” Xion asked. “Oh I created that too, with magic. It is my crimson sky, it’s a battle ship I created from a piece of my heart and some keyblades from the graveyard” I explained. They looked at me shocked “it’s made of keyblades?” Aqua exclaimed.

I nodded “yup so it’s more stronger than your average gummi ship and it is large enough to have the same atmosphere as a world”. They looked at me surprised, but then terra spoke up.

“So sora, do you want to take your mark of mastery exam again” terra proposed, the others nodded but I shook my head. The others looked at me confused “why not sora? Didn’t you want to be a master” Ventus asked.

I shook my head again “while I was gone, I took a mark of mastery exam in the other Scala as Caelum. So technically I’m actually already a master”. They perked up “really, so you’re already a keyblade master” Ventus parroted.

I smiled “yup I’m a full fledge master now”. Suddenly there’s a gummi phone ringing, everyone looks around the room trying to find the origin. The others shrugged before I grabbed my right bicep armor and pull it off. I flick it and it extends into a transparent screen phone “hello? Yeah I’ll be there” I answered, before locking the phone back onto my arm.

“What kind of gummi phone is that” Xion asked. “Oh I modified a gummi phone and turned it into my shoulder armor” I explained. They looked at me shocked and surprised “well who was on the phone” Aqua asked.

“Oh that was just a friend. I asked him to make something and to call me when it’s finished”. They looked at me confused a bit “so are you leaving now” namine said. I nodded my head “yeah I gotta leave, sorry for that. But thanks for the gifts and the party” I said. Then I started walking towards the door.

The others followed, including Kairi and Riku. Once outside I summoned my armor again and summoned my kingdom key. I stare at it, ugh this keyblade is so boring. I run forward and thrust my keyblade in front of me, transforming it into a bike like glider. 

I watched them wave me good bye before I flew off and landed on my ship. I teleported to the control room and blasted off, leaving the land of departure.

“Wow, sora looks so cool” ventus said. “Yeah, It seems he changed the most out of us” Roxas said. But namine notices the dire faces of Riku and Kairi “Riku, kairi. What’s wrong?” She asks, earning the attention of the others.

They were just staring down into blank space. Then axel went up and waved his hands in front of their faces “hellooo. Earth to Riku. Earth to Kairi” he said in a sing song voice.

They snapped back to reality and looked around “what? Did we miss anything” Riku asked. Everyone looked at them concerned “Riku, kairi are you okay. You guys seem a bit off” aqua asked.

They waved their hands dismissively “no no no, nothings wrong. We’re both fi-ne” Kairi said but there was hesitation at the end. They seemed to catch onto them “okay what’s the problem” axel said. “N-nothings wrong axel” Kairi stuttered. He shook his head “no somethings up. Ever since sora came back you guys have been down in the dumps” he said.

They looked away from each other “does it have to do with Sora?” Namine suggested. They tensed up and sweat rolled down their foreheads “ah ha, I knew it. Something awkward happened didn’t it” Axel said.

“No nothing like that happened” Riku replied with a hint of aggression. “It has to do with Sora, doesn’t it” terra spoke up. The 2 froze, they got caught. Ventus looked between terra and them “uh did something happen between you guys and Sora when he came back” he asked.

They started fidgeting around. Riku clenched his fist, hard enough so his knuckles went white, and Kairi gripped her arm “no nothing happened” Kairi said with a hint of regret and sadness. “No something did happen between you guys” isa said.

“You don’t know anything!” Kairi growled. But she instantly went back to shock when she realized she lashed out. She stood up straight and looked away “I’m sorry for yelling” she apologized. Isa waved it off but terra interrupted, “so it’s true. Something did happen between you guys”.

“We didn’t mean to” Kairi mumbled, tears were prickling the corners of her eyes “we didn’t mean to do it” she cried. “What happened” aqua asked holding kairi’s shoulder. Kairi bit her lip and gripped onto her arm, hard enough to bruise “we didn’t mean to hurt him” she said. Everyone looked at them shocked “what happen between you 3. What do you mean hurt him?” Aqua questioned. Kairi was now full on crying, tears running down her cheeks “you remember the legend of the paopu fruit. Right” Riku said.

Aqua nodded “yeah. The star shaped fruit that ties destiny’s together. That’s why I made the wayfinders, why do you a...” but then it hit her. She slowly looked between them “you two. You didn’t...” she said.

They turned away from her “you did do it, didn’t you” aqua uttered. The others looked at her confused “what did they do?” Namine asked. Aqua Removed her hand from kairi’s shoulder and slowly turned around to look at the others.

“If 2 people share a paopu fruit, it makes their destiny’s intertwine. But it is also a symbol of love” aqua explained. They gasped and looked at them, Axel was completely shocked “so you guys ate the fruit becau-“, “we didn’t mean to. We didn't want to lose each other like how we lost sora, so we shared the fruit so we could stay tied together. We didn’t mean to hurt him like that” Kairi sobbed falling to her knees and clutching herself. 

Xion ran to her side and helped her up. She was cold and trembling violently. “What happened exactly” terra ordered. Kairi sniffled But she couldn’t help herself to talk “we sat on the tree and shared the fruit. Then Sora appeared. He had the most grievous expression” Riku held back tears “we couldn't bare to see him like that. He told us that he’s happy we’re together and that....” Riku pauses.

He then exhaled “he told us he hates us and he won’t ever forgive kairi and I for what we did”. Suddenly Riku fell onto his hands and knees “we betrayed him. We destroyed his trust in us” he sobbed.

Goofy then walked over and put a hand to his back “aww down worry. I’m sure sora will forgive you guys. I mean he’s sora, why wouldn’t he” goofy confirmed. Kairi and Riku look up at him and nod, wiping away his tears.

“Well what I think you two should do is formally apologize to him” aqua suggested. They both nodded “yeah we’ll try. But I hope he forgives us” Kairi said with hope in her voice.

Kingdom of corona.....

“Please I beg you, have mercy on us” a bandit begged. I raised my keyblade and slit his throat right In front of his allies “you don’t deserve mercy you worthless piece of trash. I then rounded them all up and skewer them on my Ultima blade.

I have to thank ventus for the keychain later. I then rip my keyblade from their chests, allowing several body’s to drop to the floor lifeless. I notice in the corner of my eyes a survivor, I summon shooting star and transform it into my arrow guns.

In a quick move I shot him in the hands and nailed him into a tree. He desperately tried to pull the arrow from his hand but it wouldn’t budge. I walked closer to him and pointed a gun at his forehead. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks “please, spare me. I’ll do anything you want, just please. LET ME LIVE!” he begged. I smiled as my yellow eyes pierced into his soul “no chance” I whispered as I shot him right between his eyes.

I turn my guns back into my keyblade before dismissing it. “That felt good” I commented, “see, killing those with dark hearts isn’t that bad” sky said. “Yeah you’re right. It felt amazing” is said. I then walked to a large stone and sat in it.

“So if you despise Kairi, who does your heart belong to now?” She asked. I smiled and pulled something out from my pocket “one who is close and yet so far” I uttered as I brushed my thumb over the yellow star charm.

My heart belongs to you now.... 

NAMINE.


	5. You want me back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How quaint. I return home, experience a “mistake” and you want to be together. Pathetic!

The Mysterious Tower.....

“Greetings masters and keyblade wielders. For what purpose is this unannounced visit” master Yen Sid asked. Riku stepped up “well we just wanted to tell you, sora’s back home” Riku fake smiled. Master Yen Sid stroked his beard and hummed “is there something wrong master” terra asked. 

“I’m afraid so. Has Sora come about new power or new equipment” he asked. Everyone looked at him surprised “actually yeah. He has new clothes, Keyblade armor, a weird mask, and he has a giant space ship called a Keyblade battleship” aqua explained.

The wizard nodded “wait why do you have to know that? Is something wrong” Xion asked. “I fear that it is too late. Long ago when I was but a mere apprentice, a master had used the power of waking and disappeared. He returned a year later but he was drastically different”. 

“How so” aqua asked. “Well he possessed equal powers over light and darkness, He could create magic golems from Keyblade armor and his young complexion changed. His brow hair grayed and his emerald eyes became a cloudy and pale green” yen sid explained.

They all furrowed their brows “has something like that happened to Sora?” He asked. “Well kinda. He’s taller than Axel now” Roxas said. Everyone nodded, then Namine spoke up “he said he was also a master” she added.

Yen sid raised a brow while the others have a couple of oh’s “yeah that’s right. He said he was stuck in a different Scala ad Caelum and he did his mark of mastery exam there” Ventus explaine.

Yen sid strokes his beard “so he has become a master. What a shame, I was planning on giving him that title” he said. Everyone smiles “but Yen Sid, will something bad happen to sora?” Aqua asked.

He closed his eyes and nodded “I’m unsure, but if we agitate him or had made him angry in any sort of way, then the outcome will be dire”. Everyone looked shocked “why master. Sora wouldn’t do that. This is sora we’re talking about” axel said.

Yen sid nodded “yes, it seems highly unlikely that he would lash out against his friends. But my master who was kind hearted had injured and almost killed 3 other masters”. Riku, Terra And Aqua got chills down their spines “the only reason he was defeated was when the other apprentices joined in and drives their keyblades through his chest. Effectively killing him”.

Everyone gasped “so they couldn’t save him. They had to kill that master” Kairi said. He nodded “yes. So if sora is angered or baring hatred towards anything or anyone, then he is one the path to that accursed fate” he emphasized.

Riku and Kairi averted their gaze and yen sid noticed this “master Riku, Kairi what’s the matter. You both seem troubled” he inquired. The 2 fidgeted around and refused to answer, but axel sighed and answered for them “apparently after sora returned, he went to destiny islands first. And he saw these 2 sharing a paopu fruit”.

Riku and Kairi froze and their blood went cold “And apparently Sora has some sort of vendetta against them now” he finished. He looked around clueless before Isa bonked him on the head “ow. What was that for isa?”. He pulled axel closer “you weren’t supposed to tell him, they were” he whispered.

Axel gulped, I messed up. Yen sid shook his head “I’m afraid you will have to take extra measures around master Sora. So for now, we must listen to him and answer all he asks” he said. Everyone nodded but they couldn’t help but feel query of Sora now.

But they jump when Aqua’s gummi phone rings. Still startled, she fished the device from her pocket and answers her phone “hello?”. “Hey aqua, it’s me Sora” every one froze but yen sid leaned over his desk to listen “So sora, why are you calling” she asked.

“Actually, I called because I want to gauge my power. I learned new things, but I don’t know how to really use them. So I called to ask if you can train with me” he asked. Aqua was surprised but she gulped “yeah sure I’ll practice with you. When do you want to train” she asked him.

He scratched his cheek with his index “actually I wanted to do it now. Where are you guys, I can meet you there and we can decide where to train”. Aqua was about to say something but Yen Sid interjected “Master sora, I’d like to welcome you back. And if you’d like, you can come to the mysterious tower and train here” he said.

Sora perked up “hey master yen sid. Thanks for the offer, I’ll be there in a couple minutes. See ya” he hung up. Aqua pocket the phone “master, why did you invite him here” she asked. “So you can watch him, and determine if he’s a threat or not” terra added.

“Very perceptive master terra. Indeed I want him here so I may watch him, and stop him if needed” the wizard explained. Suddenly the tower begins to shake “my word, what is happening” he said. Everyone looked at each other, this was familiar. Then they all bolted out of the door and dashed down the stairs, even yen sid joined them.

Outside the tower was a familiar Giant red space ship. But it was so close that it almost scraped across the floating island. It was really big, like ‘castle that never was’ big. It was at least 4 football fields long and 5 football fields wide. It was absolutely ginormous.

Suddenly a blue and purple crack appears in the air. They wonder what it was, so aqua slowly and carefully walked closer to it. She summoned masters defender and went to poke it. But it suddenly expanded and the space before them shattered like glass.

Everyone jumped back startled, especially aqua who tripped and fell back onto her butt. I then strode out of the portal before the space behind me was repaired and the portal disappeared. “Hey guys. long time no see” i greeted smiling. I crouched down and offered aqua my hand, she grabbed it and i helped her up.

“Greeting young master sora. I would like to ask, what matter of portal was that?” Yen sid asked. I smiled “it’s called a rift. By balancing out a ratio of 3 light to 1 darkness a rift is created”, I snapped and a small rift, about the size of a ball appeared in front of everyone “what’s special about a rift is that you can see the destination and the size and shape is adjustable” i snapped again and it grew larger.

It grew to the size of a house and destiny islands was visible. Everyone looked at it in awe but I held up my finger “but there is a risk. Since darkness and light are used there are some drawbacks. For instance, if the ratio of 3:1 is off the rift will explode and heavily damage the area. The other one is that if you are unable to maintain it and it becomes unstable, it could do this”.

I held out a carrot and put half of it through the rift. Everyone looked at me confused, I grinned then i snapped his fingers, the rift closed and the carrot was chopped in half. 

Everyone was surprised and terrified, the carrot was cut cleanly in half “so basically that will happen, if someone is not careful enough” i explained. Everyone nodded as the sensation to pee their pants lingered in the back of their heads.

I clapped my hands “so aqua, can we get to the match” i reminded. Aqua left her daze and shook her head “oh yeah. Um sure let’s go with it”. She turned to the tall wizard, and he nodded. He looked to the open space of his floating island and he waved his hand.

The shrubbery and trees disappeared and a large training arena and bleachers were left. “Yes let’s get down to it” i cheerfully said and ran to my side. Aqua smiled and made her way to her side of the arena.

Aqua inhaled then summoned masters defender. She looked to me to see me stretching my arms “mmh, it’s been a while since is sparred. This is great for me, thanks for this aqua”. She smiled and nodded. I then shook my hands and summoned shooting star.

Aqua got into her stance but everyone looked at me surprised and confused when i got into my stance. Instead of my double handed hold and my low crouched posture, i had a more upright stance. 

My legs were slightly bent, my left hand was flexed like a claw and pointing at Aqua, and my Right hand crossed over my left and i held my Keyblade right beside my face, with the teeth pointing down.

“Hey hey hey. What’s up with the new pose” Axel joked. “Well I got tired of my old stance, and my new one compliments my new move”. Aqua narrowed her eyes at him “new move. What’s his new move?” She asked herself.

“Okay aqua, when you’re ready” i called. She nodded and readied up “okay on 3”. Everyone leaned closer and started counting.

“3....2....1!”

I thrusted my Keyblade forward and flew over 2/3 of the ring. Aqua quickly reacted and held her Keyblade up, blocking my thrust but also skidding back a foot. Everyone gasped in surprise “wow, sora was so fast” Ventus cheered. I smiled “the match is just starting”, suddenly my white mask materialized over my face.

Aqua gritted her teeth as I started pushing down on aqua. I pushed her down for a second before backflipping and kicking her square in the jaw. Everyone cringed and winced as i landed with his keyblade held backwards and landed like (Spider-Man). It knocked aqua back but she recovered with her own back flip, she held her jaw and winced.

We both stood up and looked at each other. Then we dashed at each other, locking their keyblades together, they tussled for dominance. Then I reeled my left arm back and punched aqua in the gut, she wretched forward. 

I then grabbed her keyblade and started spinning around. Aqua still had a firm grip on masters defender so she was pulled into the air and flung around like a rag doll. I then threw to the other side of the arena. She landed but almost fell over due to being dizzy. 

Aqua had enough and pulsed with energy, she glowed a bluish hue, the sign of her signature spell weaver style. I scoffed and swung my left arm, i pulsed with energy and was coated in golden hue. Aqua then dashed forward, using telepathy and guiding her spinning Keyblade in the air to slash at me.

But i kept on flipping and dodging. I got behind aqua then sent my Keyblade at her like a boomerang. It smashed into her, dazing the master. It returned to me hand and I threw it again, aqua dodge to the right, allowing the Keyblade to miss, but it carved a line into the ground before returning to me again.

She looked at the crater then to me. I caught my Keyblade and dashed at aqua again, i let go of shooting star and let it spin in the air like a drill. I thrusted my hand forward, sending my Keyblade in Aqua’s direction. She dodged again but this time the Keyblade stopped in mid air and spun in mid air like a top.

I jumped into the air and grabbed my Keyblade while it was still spinning. I spun around with it, and casted magic. Suddenly bolts of lightning arched off is me. Aqua quickly summersaulted, dodging each strike of the lightning.

I stopped and landed. Aqua had enough and did a combo, she shot a ball of magic at Me sending me backwards, then she activated her finisher. She twirled around like a ice skating ballerina, sending waves of magic and chilling winds around. I had enough and slashed a blade of air at her. 

It knocked into her side and interrupted her finisher, sending her flying and dispelling the large cast of ice. She slowly gets up and props herself on her Keyblade “now let me show you how it’s done” I said. 

I started spinning on one leg, my arm was raised pointing my Keyblade out. Lighting, air and fire started to form around me, then I then hold my Keyblade above my head with both hands, a ball of condensed energy forms at the tip. I slash my Keyblade and spin around in a crouched position with my arms spread. Then I switch my foot for my hand and begin breakdancing, my Keyblade spins in the air and revolves around me.

Then as my finisher I start spinning around on my head and do the splits, blades of light trail behind my feet as I spin. The ball of energy fires spears of flame everywhere, and I finally plant my hands on the ground and spin around while kicking my legs out (windmill). 

The energy sent aqua flying, she was shot into air. terra quickly jumped from his seat and caught her mid air. He landed and gently shook her “aqua, aqua! Are you alright” he asked, but aqua passed out. I did one final spin and flipped up, landing on my feet. I dismissed my Keyblade and Walked over to terra.

I crouched down and casted some magic “Curaga, Esuna, Adrenalinza, Restorga”. Suddenly aqua’s eyes snapped open and she sat up, breathing hard and her eyes dilated. Terra put his hand on her back “aqua! Breath, breath” he said soothingly rubbing her back. 

After a couple seconds she calmed down and caught her breath “Aqua. Are you okay?” I asked. She nodded but choked on her breath “what did you do?” Ventus asked. “I mimicked her spell weaver style, but I substituted some moves and magic” I explained. He beamed “Sora how did you move so fast. You were even faster than me” Ventus said.

I smiled “a combination of air, lightning and partial time magic. I basically sped myself up and game myself a boost” I explained. “Do you think you can teach us” he asked. I shrugged “I don’t see why not, but I still want to spar” I added, stretching my arms.

I stopped stretching and put my hands on my hips. I look at the others “so. Who wants to take a crack at me?” I asked. They looked at each other ,then Terra, Riku and Roxas raises their hands. 

I smiled “so do you guys want to go all at once? Or take turns”. They looked at each other “could I go by myself and those two spar with you together” Terra recommended. I rubbed my chin.

“I thinks that’s a great idea” I said.

I chuckled as my eyes shifted to yellow under my mask.

“This is going to be interesting”.


	6. Calm down, why should I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This began to escalate. But how could they stop me.

I did a couple more stretches, raising my arms as high as I could and leaning backwards as far as I could. “Okay terra, are you ready to go” I asked. He nodded but I could feel he was nervous, I saw swear roll down his forehead.

I nodded and walked back to my side of the arena, but I frowned when I realized the condition of the ring “oh, this won’t do”. I snapped my fingers and the arena repaired itself, they all looked at me surprised “master sora, how did you repair the training grounds” Yen Sid asked.

I shook my shoulders “I read the wavelength of your magic, master. So I synchronization my magic to yours and repaired the floor” I explained. The wizard stroked his beard and the others woahed “how interesting. You indeed have become a very diverse master” he praised.

I nodded and looked back to terra, he nodded back at me and got into his stance. I sighed and took my stance too. We stared at each other for a solid minute. An awkward silence filled the air, it was so tense. The pressure even got to the observers, they gulped at the silence.

Suddenly we both launched at each other, dashing at light speed, well I was faster but you got the point. He went for a diagonal downward slash, so I held my keyblade up to block. A shockwave blasted through the practice grounds, making me skid back a foot. “Nice one, but you need to put more power into it” I told terra.

I pushed earth shaker off of me and I jabbed him in the stomach with the pommel of my keyblade. He doubled back in pain and I jumped into the air, I spun around and he caught my steel heel in his jaw. Everyone groaned, gasped and winced and my kick sent him spinning.

He landed face first with his keyblade clattering against the stone. He propped himself up on his elbows and readjusted his jaw, making and audible ‘pop’ sound. He grabbed his keyblade and pushed himself up, turning around and getting back into position.

“Game time” I whooped. I slashed my keyblade to the side before thrusting it forward, I grab the handle with both of my hands and pull. The keyblade bursts into light and I pull my arms behind my back, when the light dies out my keyblade was no longer there. 

Instead my arms were covered in large blue armor, that stopped where my arm connects to my torso. They looked at me in awe and I smirked “you know weapon forms. Right? The forms a certain keyblade can take?” I asked him.

He looked confused at first before nodding “good to know. No let’s play with my star breaker” I joked. I flexed my hands which actually intimidated terra.

Okay so my form change is kinda overkill. I had golden claws, and golden ridged knuckles, my shoulders were simple and sported wings, my bicep had a purple, yellow and blue ribbed design, my wrist cuff resembled the end of my keyblade. 

On my fore arm rested what looked like the handle and part of the guard of shooting star, and to top it all off, more of that ribbed design covered the bottom of my arm.

I crack my knuckles and bounce around like a boxer “come on terra. You chicken” I teased. He gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow, he lunged forward at me and did a downwards strike. I raised my fist and punched the blade of earth shaker, effectively stopping him and blocking his strike. 

I scoffed and back handed his keyblade to the side before I gave a uppercut to his abdomen. He coughed and reeled forward, wrenching forward in pain. I jumped backwards and dug my claws into the floor, scratching more ridges into the ground.

I cock my arms back and something clicks. As terra slowly recovers and pushes himself up, he hears the click. He furrows his brow and goes back into his stance “how fast are your reflexes” I asked. He looks at me confused and tilted his head to the side.

I put my hands on my hips and shook my head, I fake wiped my tears “wait until you see” I told him. I pulled my arms back again and another click was heard, I then thrusted my arms forward and my cuff links expand, the ridges on my knuckles raise, and the piece that resembled the handle of shooting star unfurled into a crossbow.

Terra still looked confused so he turned to the others, most of them had equal amounts of confusion and surprise at the odd weapon, but then their expressions turned horrified “terra watch out?” Aqua called. He quickly turned around and his cheek was grazed by the my fist.

I jumped back as he swiped at me landing with my arms crossed. He glared at me but he looked down and wiped his cheek, blood was smeared on his finger tips he looked back at me and snarled. He jumped into the air and was about to slash at me again, but he felt something graze his shoulder. So he flipped back mid air. 

He looked at his right shoulder to find tear in his shirt, and some blood seeping from a wound. He look back up at me to see my knuckle smoking, his eyes widened at the realization “now you got it”. I pull my arms back again and punch the air in front of me. A small projectile shot out of my hand and bounced off of terra’s shoulder armor. 

The force knocked him back a little, i smirk “go time” I yelled. And I cocked both of my elbows back and thrusted my arms forward. A flurry of magical arrowheads shot out from my arms, terra yelped and started running away. I followed his movements, shooting the space before him.

I stop my right arm and cock it back again. I punched it forward and a larger and more condensed projectile shot out of my hand, exploding the ground beneath him. He tripped and a couple of my arrows nailed him in the left side of his back.

I stopped shooting and wiped my hands, I slowly walked towards him and stopped about a meter away “need a heal?” I asked him. As prideful of a man he was, he slowly nodded. I nodded back and healed him, even using magic to restore his ripped shirt. I helped him stand and I backed away about 9 feet away.

“You ready again” i asked waving my arm. “Ready” he growled. Woah, he’s a bit angry now. He pressed his shoulder armor with his fist and summoned his keyblade armor, I whistle and returned my gauntlets back into my keyblade “so that’s how we’re doing it, huh” i hollered.

He his armors visor stayed fixed on me. I shrugged “okay, if that’s how you want to play. Then I’ll do the same”. I turn a dial on my left shoulder armor, before pressing it. I become enveloped in light and the sound of clanging metal and whirring were heard.

When the light subsided terra froze. The others after lowering their arms because they were blocking the light, stared in awe, confusion, surprise, shock and a plethora of other emotions, as they saw my armor. 

Quick heads up, I have 2 sets of armor. The one I showed them last time was the strider set, it easy to maneuver in and very light weight.

However they are drastically different. Housed in my left shoulder armor was the buster set, much heavier but it came with some major additions. Now back to the battle...

They stared in a flurry of emotions, as a giant, towering figure looked over the arena. He was huge, not even a double jump could reach his head. “Sora? What the heck is that” Axel exclaimed, who backed away into the bleachers. My chuckle echoed through the armor.

“This is my buster armor. Focusing on defense and heavy attacks, I learned that some people are compatible with royal armor sets” I explained. As I stated earlier, my Armor was gigantic, I could wrestle with a dark side or twilight thorn if I wanted too.

My armour was red and gold, but had silver, platinum and some gemstones. My crown was more detailed, with the addition of more horns. I had round shoulder pauldrons that had tendril like rope sticking out from it.

“Royal.. Armor?” They questioned. “An ancient type of Keyblade Armor that sported a large amount of features, the one I imputed was the switching feature. But I’ll tell you that later”. I looked back to terra “you ready short stack” I asked him. He shook his head and readied up “come on. You ain’t so tough” he snapped back.

I whistled “damn. Your feisty” I teased. I got into my stance but it was more like Riku’s now “Get ready”. I jumped into the air and thrusted my Keyblade down, with a startled yelp he jumps out of the way. I drive my Keyblade into the ground, cracking the stone in 2.

I ripped my Keyblade from the ground, after I landed and turned to face him “what, aren’t you the brawn of the trio” I teased dashing at him again. I brought my Keyblade down, so he raised his to block it. Okay when I change armour, my Keyblade changes with me. So right now my shooting star is approximately an Axel and a half in height.

I didn’t even put any effort into my strike, yet it pushed him down. I grabbed him in my hand and tossed him to the other side of the ring, it was useless because he landed like it was nothing. I flipped my keyblade so it was backwards and held it behind my back like ventus.

Terra dashed towards me with keyblade ready to strike. I know he’s not the strongest in magic so. I slashed the ground with my keyblade, the earth beneath us shot out and carried terra into the air “Hey doesn’t that look familiar, aqua?” Ventus asked. She just shrugged at him before looking back.

As terra falls down i crouched down, my left hand open and in front of my body, while my right hands was a fist stationed by my side. When terra was at least 10 meters off the ground, I dashed forward. My right hand thrusting into an open palm strike. I cleared around half the arena in his dash.

Before terra could even react, my palm struck against his chest. Immediately his armor shattered and flew off of terra, the strike knocking him into a shrub, while fragments of his armor rained down from the sky.

I exhaled and retracted my armour, relaxing my stance before jumping over everyone and hoisting terra out of the bush. I lightly slapped terra on the cheek a couple times “hey terra. You awake?” I asked. He groaned and craned his head to the side.

I looked to the others “he’ll be fine” I reassured. He groaned and limply raised his arm before it flopped back down “probably”. I casted a couple status spells on him and laid him down on the bleachers, resting his head on Aqua’s thighs. Much to her disagreement.

I returned to the ring and used my magic again to repair it, retracting the pillar of stone into the ground. I stretch my arms and look back “Roxas, Riku are you 2 ready?” I asked them, they gulped and nodded. “Okay so I’ll stand in the middle, and you 2 will take opposite sides of the ring.

They looked to each other, then back to me. I stood their arms crossed while tapping my fingers against my forearm, and tapping me foot “well?” I asked them. They snapped back to reality and made their way on either side of the arena.

I stretch some more “well this is going to be fun”

To be continued.....


	7. Does he deserve to live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rage, the hatred I feel. Why can’t it be satisfied?!

“Ready”. They took their stances, as I stood in between them. Focusing their concentration and energy in their next move, I smirk under my mask and swing my arm down “Go!”.

They simultaneously dashed towards me, with both of them covering a quarter of the arena, by transforming into orbs of light. I smiled as they prepared to strike me down, I pressed my finger to my mask like I’m shushing them. Then I phase out and they smash into each other.

The others winced and grimaced as Riku and Roxas bash their heads together, as they slammed into each other. They fell to the ground as a pile of limbs, on the other side of the arena, i phase in and laugh “ah, I didn’t think that would work” I teased. Roxas heaved Riku off of him and jumped to his feet, he ran at me dragging his keyblade across the ground.

I summon shooting star and dash at him as well, we jumped up and locked keyblades with each other. We floated in mid air for a minute, before Riku jumped up to join us. I spotted him before he had the chance, so with our keyblades still locked together, I spin around and fling Roxas into Riku.

They slam in the air again, and shoot to the ground, but Riku plants his feet and stops himself and Roxas from falling off the ring. Riku pushes Roxas of and dashed towards me, he pushes his hand out and casts a ball of dark fire at me. I reach my hand forward and grabbed the flames, it pushes me back a bit, but I stood up straight and held the fire within my hand.

Still running, Riku looked at me in shock. I held my keyblade behind me before swinging it into the air and casting blizzaza. 3 rings of ice form in the air, largest on the top, smallest on the bottom. Before he could reach me I jumped into the air, and started sliding around on the ice with flomotion.

Everyone’s eyes were spinning, growing dizzier and dizzier as they tried to follow my revolving movements. Riku kept trying to predict my movements, calculating my speed and momentum, to find out when to strike.

He casted another ball of dark flames, it barreled towards where I was heading, but I read his mind. As it came closer, I smacked the shot away, and redirected it into roxas, who was trying to ambush me. The dark flames sent him flying, before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

“Roxas!” They yelled, thinking he was unconscious. But they gave a relaxed exhale as he pushed himself up again. As Riku was distracted by roxas’s well being, I took my chance. I pointed my Keyblade at him and began to shoot magic bullets at him. He felt the incoming danger, so he dodged out of the way, before a dozen projectiles shoot into the ground.

He gazed at me for a moment before dodging again, as I continued to barrage him with magic projectiles, while I continue to slide around with flomotion. Riku landed and raised his Keyblade, casting fire not at me, but at the ice I was sliding on. I knew he would do that so I jumped onto the middle ring.

I got bored a little so I stoped firing at him, I leaned back on one leg while bending the other, my arms crossed behind my head “I thought you guys had more fight in you” I teased. I heard Roxas growl and I saw Riku grit his teeth, now I got their attention.

I jumped off of the rings with my hands in my pockets, but the minute my foot left the rings, they collapsed, and sent ice flying. I summoned shooting star again and took my stance, I raise my Keyblade into the air and dash forward, flipping in the air vertical like a saw blade.

Riku moves at the right moment for me to pass by him, but I instead carved my path to Roxas. His eyes widened so he stopped midway and crossed his Keyblades, blocking my revolving attack. But I continued to spin in the air, it pushed Roxas down while also making him skid backwards. I finally stopped spinning and did a downward slash before flipping backwards.

I raise my arm to the side and switch out my keyblade, in a flurry of light shooting star is engulfed in black lightning and light, before switching out with Riku’s way to dawn. They stared in surprise, with Riku more in shock, I cross it over my chest and spun around, slashing a ring of light.

They dodged the slash and dashed towards me, I block Riku by holding way to dawn behind my back. As I see Roxas approaching closer, I raise my left hand, in a flurry of light I summon destiny’s embrace, to block Roxas. Now that really surprised everyone, especially Kairi whom said Keyblade belongs to.

I push back their key blades and spin around again, this time like a dual bladed top. They jumped back in surprise, I took that opportunity and jumped into the air, key blades pointed down. I float in the air and hold my key blades in a T pose, the kingdom key emerges in a burst of light from my back and hovers above my head. 

I roar as I bring my arms above my head, I slam way to dawn, destiny’s Embrace and the kingdom key together, creating a new Keyblade. It looked similar to the X-blade, the left half of he guard resembling way to dawn, with its eye, handle and wings. The left half resembles destiny’s embrace, with its handle, sand, water and flower decals.

And the middle piece and the blade were like the X-blade, but the teeth were the classic hollow crown design. I land back down, but my feet don’t touch the ground, I turn my head to look at Riku, in Roxas on either side of us. It was a silent standstill, the air was tensed filled suspense.

I disappeared, they went pale, frantically searching for me, then Roxas went wide eyed “Riku watch out!”. Riku quickly spun around and held up his keyblade, he blocked a thrust of my Keyblade, but i gave a strong strike. The force sent him skidding backwards until he tripped over.

I ran forward and jumped onto him, planting my foot directly in the middle of his chests and holding the tip of my Keyblade close to his throat. “Come on master, you need to put a little more effort” I joked. He gulped and sweat rolled down his forehead. Then in saw Roxas barreling towards me again, I point my Keyblade at him and fire a beam of light.

He ducks under and it passes over his head. But the beam stops behind his back and explodes in a burst of energy. It burns his back and sends him forwards, knocking him to the ground. With Roxas our of commission and Riku underneath my boot, my victory was apparent.

I sighed in relief and stepped off of Riku. He sat up and put a hand over his chest, coughing and taking deep breaths. I look at him and Roxas, sneering under my mask, I raised my Keyblade in the air and casted curaga and Esuna, helping Roxas and Riku recover faster.

As the magic flowed out of me, I rested my Keyblade over my shoulder and leaned back, cracking my spine. I stabbed my Keyblade into the ground and rested my hands on the pommel, exhaling “man that felt good. Thanks for the sparring matches” I said. I watched as Aqua, Ventus and Kairi assist Roxas and Riku, helping them stand, and casting magic if needed.

Ventus and Xion then walk up to me, eyeing my large Keyblade “hey Sora, where did you get this” Ventus asked. I smiled and removed my mask, but not before I made sure my eyes were back to blue “I created it. I used some of my heart and memories to make this Keyblade”.

I rip it from the ground and hold it before them “it’s called trinity heaven, created from the bonds I share with Kairi and Riku” I explained. From the corner of my eyes i saw Riku wincing as Kairi dabbed a cotton ball on his cheek, I noticed a faint smile on their lips. I frowned at the notion.

I dismissed my Keyblade and sat down cross legged, propping my hands on my knees “master yen sid. Your tower has a kitchen, right?” I asked the elderly master. He nodded “indeed, it is the 3 door up the stairs” he said. I stood back up “thanks” I said before walking into the tower. When a couple seconds had passed, the old master hummed and stroked his beard. 

“Hmm, it is far worse than I ever imagined” he said. The others looked at him “is there something wrong, master?” Aqua asked. Yen sid nodded “after watching Sora perform his abilities, I have come to the conclusion that he is far more powerful than us. Including me” he said.

The others wore concerned and shocked expressions “so he can easily wipe us out” terra blurred out. The others glared at him and Aqua slapped his arm, he rubbed the spot she slapped “ow! What was that for?!” He asked. “Don’t say that, Sora would never do that” aqua argued.

But the elder wizard held up his hand dismissively “no. master terra is correct. He has more than enough power to easily deal with us” he sadly said. The others gasped at his statement “but Sora would never do that. Right?” Xion asked. The wizard shook his head “I’m afraid I am unsure. Even the purest of hearts can become residents of darkness” he said.

Everyone dread the thought of Sora falling to darkness, they all looked down painfully. Riku has fallen to darkness, and he commuted so many horrendous acts, terra, Aqua and Ventus knows what it’s like to be under the influence of darkness. And the others know what the darkness did to their friends, all of them would hate to see Sora like that.

Suddenly Namine started sniffing the air, the others looked to her “Namine, is something wrong?” Kairi asked. She shook her head “do you smell that?!” She said oddly enthusiastically. The others raised their brows, and reluctantly sniff the air. What they then realized was a familiar and pleasant smell.

Cinnamon? Vanilla? Chocolate? So many delicious smells filled the air. They all got up from their seats and walked to the tower. Once they were inside they were hit with even stronger smells. Aqua turned to the elder master “master? Where did you say the kitchen was?” She asked.

The others realized what she was implying “on the third floor, door on the right” he responded. They nodded and ran up he rest of the stairs. They grouped around the door the best they could, they were on stairs after all. They heard the sound of clattering metal and the clinking of ceramic.

Kairi reached for the handle, but hesitates. She glances at the others who looked little bit concerned, she gulped and grabbed the door knob. She swung the door open and all of their jaws dropped to the floor. They were baffled, surprised, shocked, absolutely bamboozled.

The second the door opened, they were met with a amazing sight. Food littered the dining table and counter top. They watched in awe as I was flashing around the room, decorating and fixing up every dish. Each person could name a certain dish.

Nigiri sushi, roast beef, Caesar salad, shrimp fried rice, fried chicken, mixed berry pie, red velvet cake, beef bone soup, fruit and egg tarts, Swiss roles, home style potatoes, garlic bread, deviled eggs, and to top it all off. he created a sculpture of strawberry flavored ice, in the shape of the kingdom key.

They silently stared at his work, questioning his work. how was this even possible? How did he make these so fast? How does he know how to make these? When did he learn how to cook? Millions of questions flew though their heads. Finally, I finished with the preparations.

I leaned back satisfied and relieved with the results, I wafted the smell into my face. I did a pretty good job! But as I turned around about to call the others, I jumped back startled when I finally noticed them staring at me from the door way. “Geez guys! Way to give a guy a heart attack” I leaned forward with my hands on my knees.

I took a deep breath “y’know you could have told me you guys were here” I complained. I stood straight up and snapped my fingers, in an instant a stack of plates and some forks appear in my hand. I step closer and bow to them “so. Since you guys are already here, would you like to partake in my culinary creations”.

They snapped out of their daze, focusing on my face. I wore a smug grin, which seemed to make them a tad bit uncomfortable, I decided to lighten up the mood. I stood up straight with my left hand holding the plates, and my right hand on my hip “come on! If you guys won’t eat then it’ll all go to waste” I pushed.

They gulped, I saw some drool leak from the corner of Riku, Terra and Axel’s mouths. I chuckled at their eagerness and took a plate from the top and handed it to master Yen Sid “Master. Would you like to have the honor of having first pick” I offered.

He accepted the plate “Thank you very much master Sora. I am grateful for the offer” I smiled at him. He walked past the others and started filling his plate. We watched as he sat down at the dinner table and started eating. Even through his cold and composed demeanor, we could still see the joy in his face, as he savored the food.

I could tell the others felt a little jealous. I was even more apparent when their stomachs started to growl. I curiously peered over at them, they were blushing and they averted their eyes, holding a hand to their stomachs. I quirked a brow “are you sure you guys don’t want to eat?” I asked.

They didn’t respond. I sighed and shook my head, well I’m not going to force them, but a little encouragement is needed. I snapped my fingers and opened my hand, a fruit tart appeared in my hand and I immediately stuffed it into the nearest persons mouth, cramming it down their throat with ease. And luckily it was Xion who was the closest.

They watched in horror and a smidge of jealousy as I forcefully shove a pastry down he mouth. I grabbed her jaw and started moving it around, she closed her eyes as I forced her to chew the dessert. As she finally swallowed it, her eyes lit up and she gasped “oh wow! It’s so delicious” she praised, licking her lips of the remaining crumbs.

She looks back at me with glistening eyes, I chuckled and offered her a plate, she quickly grabbed it and dashed to the counter. Piling her plate of food before joining the elderly wizard. once she took her first bite, she couldn’t stop, they watched as Xion began to scarf down her food at an alarming rate.

Their stomachs growled loudly, quickly they held their arms over their stomach, like if they got stabbed, or they’re having bowel problems. I chuckled, they’re can be such idiots. I snapped my finger and magic wafted through the air, wind and gravity magic circled around the food. slowly the food floated up and began to float towards the others.

They stood frozen as food travels directly in front of their noses. The smell of the food filling their nostrils, as they passed by, eyes of want following them as they flew past. I wiped some cream off of the cake with my finger, I glanced at them and smiled. I walked up to Aqua and wiped the cream onto the edge of her mouth.

I pulled my hand back and she immediately, licked it off of her mouth. Her lips trembled and I heard her whimper a little. “C’mon eat up. If you don’t I’ll just take the rest with me” I threatened. They all gulped, in anticipation. They caved in when they saw master yen sid and Xion get up for seconds.

I grinned as the plates from my hand disappeared as they each dashed by me, and grouped around the counter top, quickly piling their plates high like how Xion was earlier. They all enthusiastically grabbed a seat at the dining table, shaking it as they sat down, much to the elder master and to the ravenette’s dismay.

They all stabbed into a piece, or scooped up some food. They brought it to their faces and took a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of the food. Drool dribbled down their chins, the girls wiping their saliva out of embarrassment. They popped the food into their mouths, and their minds exploded.

The ingredients and technique, brought upon the purest form of flavour from within. The smoothness of the red velvet, the meatiness of the beef, the creaminess of the tarts, the sweetness of the pie, brought all of them in heaven. They were in bliss, but as it came, it ended quickly.

They were brought out of their high, their faces oddly grief stricken and saddened. I watched in horror as they ravaged through the food, sparing no time to truly savour the flavour, they ate just to sate their hunger. But slowly over time, fatigue and the sensation of fullness finally came over them.

They slowed their eating, finally taking time to take in and savour the meal I cooked. I sighed and shook my head, grabbing my shoulder armour and flipping my gummi phone out. Hmm, it’s almost ready, I have to leave so I can get their faster. I reattached my phone and stretched my arms.

“Well it was fun to spar and cook, but I have to leave now” I apologized. Some of them smiled, the others had concern on their faces, but wore a slight grin. I walked up to them and gave some farewells. patting Axel, isa and terra on the back, ruffling Riku and roxas’s hair, patting Xion on the head, giving Aqua and Ventus a hug, grinning at kairi then the munny maker.

I knelt down beside namine. Her face was stuffed with food, her cheeks puffing up “bye namine” I said. She looked at me and smiled with full cheeks. I smiled back, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, keeping my lips planted on her face for a couple seconds. Everyone’s faces heated up as they blushed, the flaxen hair girl I am currently smooching turning a deep red. 

I stepped back and chuckled, walking past the table and waving them goodbye as left the room, and disappeared from sight. They sat at the table in silence, food was no long getting eaten, the air was so tense, that a sword couldn’t cut it. Naminé, Aqua, Roxas, Kairi and axel dropped their utensils out of shock, the others staring blankly into space.

Naminé swallowed her food and rubbed the cheek I kissed earlier. Her cheeks staying a little pink, and a smile creeping up on her lips. Kairi stared in absolute disbelief “why did Sora kiss her? D-does he like her? Then what about me?” She thought. Millions of questions about her relationship with Sora and Naminé flew through her mind, but Riku knew exactly what is was.

He knew I was over Kairi, and had chosen Naminé over her. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He and Kairi wronged me, they’ve already hurt me enough, so they wouldn’t want to further infuriate me. But they also felt regret in their action, they blamed and hated themselves for eating that damn fruit.

But Riku knew how I cast my feelings for Kairi aside, and gave my love to Naminé now, his distress was on his face. Then to break the silence, the elder wizard cleared his throat “I’m finished here. If you need my, I’ll be in my study” he said. He stood up, placed his plate and silverware into the sink, before leaving as well.

But now they were in a greater silence. Then Ventus spoke up “um Naminé. Do you like Sora?” He announced nonchalantly. They were all brought back by his comment, gasps and whines escaped from the others. “Um I-I...I don’t know, but I didn’t hate the kiss” she exclaimed, rubbing her cheek.

Kairi stared at her other, “how dare she. She messed with his memories, and I’m the one Sora loves” she thought, gritting her teeth. Then Axel noticed xion and Aqua looking a little tense and embarrassed. Their faces were flush, Aqua was rubbing her arm, and had her arms behind her back, she was also fidgeting around.

He rubbed his chin as he inspected them, then a thought came to mind. “No way” he grinned. He walked up to the other 2 girls “so Aqua, xion. Do you guys like Sora as well” he cockily states. They blushed harder, steam leaking from their heads. The others stared at them shocked and surprised “do you Aqua?!” Terra asked in disbelief.

She pressed her finger together “um. Kinda” she blurted our. Terra’s jaw dropped “what! Since When?” He asked. Aqua bit her lip “ever since he saved me from the realm of darkness. Riku was there as well, but it was Sora who brought my back to the light” she explained. Kairi felt even more jealous, she had not only 1, but 2 rivals.

Sora was hers. He loved her for as long as the both of them remember, and she loved him equally back. But then she remembered xion, she whipped her head around to look at xion “what about you xion” axel asked.

Her lip trembled “well I was created from his memories. I’m grateful for that, but then I’ve come to love him as well” she said. The room was really awkward, Riku, terra and Roxas jaws dropped. All of the girls basically had a crush on Sora, Sora! Of all people. But who could really blame him, he was the complete embodiment of a knight in shining armor.

He would give up his life to protect his friends, go through hell and back just to make them happy, and to top it all off, he brings people back from the darkness likes it’s a morning jog. He is a literal walking ball of sunshine. But it was still in believable that all the girls in their group liked Sora, with one that actually had a chance with him, that wasn’t Kairi.

They could only wonder what goes through sora’s Mind that allows him to be so pure and perfect.

The Caribbean......

“Aye. Man the cannons, well drag that wretched beast into Davy jone’s locker” a pirate captain commanded. His crew mates obliged and began to shoot into the water. But after a moment, Golden tendrils erupted from the water and wrapped around their ship “what in the blue blazes” the captain complained. He ran to the side and peered over the railing. 

He watched in horror and a large arm, covered in red, gold and silver metal, with claws of a beast rise from the water. Another arm appeared on the opposite side of the ship and dug its talons into the ships side. The other hand dig into the side the captains was on, he staggered backwards as the arms rocked the ship.

Then the arms and tendrils began to pull the pirate ship under the waves. Sea water rushing into the ships cracks and pulling it further into the ocean. As the ship sank, one of the arms released its grip and disappeared. Then a large shadow looked over the entirety of the ship, the captain slowly turned around and looked up in fear, as a gigantic behemoth of metal stood over the ship.

They were now knee deep in the water. The captain looked down then back up as the behemoth held a large weapon. It looked like a key? Then the giant swung its arm down and cleaved the sinking ship in 2, while simultaneously squishing the captain. 

Guard on a nearby port, watched as the titan swung his weapon 5 more times before turning around and walking to the nearest island. Remnants of what used to be a pirate ship, were left afloat on the water. “My god. What kind of monster was that” the superior soldier said.

.....

After getting onto dry land, the giant disappeared in a flash of light, and I was left in its wake. I felt something squirming in my jacket so I shoved my hand into my hood. I grabbed it with my hand and yanked it out, somehow I removed a fish from my hood. I looked at it unamused before threw it back into the water. I stretched my arms and put my hands behind my head.

“Well that’s a bit more fun than I expected”. I crack my neck and crack my knuckles.

“Who’s next”

To be continued.....


	8. Are you worth the effort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been through many hells. But what you did to me, hurts more than they ever had.

Xehanort May have been defeated, but that doesn’t mean darkness still roams around the worlds. So Master Yen Sid has been assigning missions to the others, they were simple reconnaissance missions.

But due to my new nature, I knew all about it. So after 3 days I returned to Yen Sid’s tower. I interrupted them as I swung open the door, they turned to look at me “oh sora. I didn’t expect you to show up” aqua said surprised. I chuckled and closed the door, I crossed my arms and leaned back.

“Well I heard from a certain someone, that you were sending us on missions” is said in a joking tone. They looked at me surprised “who told you?” Terra asked. I smirked and pointed at Ventus, they stared at him and he blushed, rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed “you told him?” Riku scowled. 

He chuckled sheepishly “well I-“. But I held up my hand and interrupted him “don’t blame him. We just started to talk a lot after I came back” I explained. They nodded but glared at Ventus, then i looked back to Yen Sid “So master Yen Sid. About the recon missions, could I join in on some”.

The others looked at me in disbelief, while the elder wizard stroked his beard and nodded, “indeed. You may join if you desire” he replied. Kairi was about to speak up, but Riku grabbed her shoulder, she looked back to see him shaking his head in disapproval, “but Riku” she whined. He shook his head again “Just let him” he whispered.

She drew her lips into a thin line and nodded slightly, the 2 of them looked back to me “are there any mission I can join now” I asked. He nodded “there is the mission to Atlantica with Aqua, Riku and kairi. Then there is the mission to Halloween town with Xion, Roxas and Axel. And finally San Froansokyo with Terra and Ventus” he informed.

I held my chin contemplating it, i stood straight and smiled “I’ll join them. I’d love to visit those worlds anyway”. The others also smiled, but it wasn’t earnest or heartfelt, i scowled slightly and looked to the others “which one is first master?” I asked.

“Atlantica. It is a simple recon mission to ensure there isn’t to much darkness in that world” he said. I nodded and turned to the others “c’mon let’s go! I can’t wait to visit Atlantica” i cheered, enthusiastically. I saw Riku, kairi and Aqua’s throats bob nervously, as the thought of going on a mission with me.

I smirked and turned around, waving for them to follow as I opened the door to Yen Sid’s study and left, leaving them all alone. “I don’t feel good about this” Xion added. “Well we have to oblige. We can’t risk angering Sora” Riku said.

“But this is sora we’re talking about. He would never! Could never hurt us!” Kairi argued. Everyone looked distressed by her statement “Kairi. This maybe sora, but he’s changed. You heard him! It’s may have been 2 months for us, but it’s been 3 years for him. That’s enough time for someone to change” Roxas reminded.

She bit her lip, she looked like she was in anguish “wait! 3 years? How come we’ve never heard about this?” Aqua exclaimed. “Wait you didn’t know? Sorry we thought you knew” axel apologized, looking surprised like the others.

“Well sora said that he was stuck in the other Scala as Caelum for 3 years” Roxas explained. “Wait. Then sora is around the same age as Aqua and terra?” Ventus added. They looked at him and pondered that, if her was 16, then 3 years passed for him, then he’s 19?

“Um guys?” A familiar voice said. They turned to see me poking my head out from he door “What’s taking you guys so long? Aren’t we supposed to depart now” I reminded. “Oh yeah, sorry sora. We’ll be down in a minute” Aqua said, her tone panicked. 

I smiled “great!” Then I shut the door. They all sighed “that scared me” Xion said, a hand to her chest. The others nodded “well you guys better get a move on. You don’t want to disappoint him” axel commented. 

Aqua, kairi and Riku nodded, and walked to the door, but as Riku grasped the handle, master Yen Sid spoke up “Master Riku, Master Aqua, kairi. Be careful, try your best not to agitate master sora” he warmed. “Yes master. We’ll try” Riku said. The master hummed and nodded “May your heart be your guiding key”

The 2 masters and Kairi bowed and left the room, walking down the steps to join me. Yen Sid and the others stared at the door “I hope the best for you 3” he whispered.

Outside the mysterious tower..... 

I was waiting for Riku, kairi and Aqua outside, crossed my arms and legs, leaning against the tower bored out of my mind. Then I heard the large doors open, I stood up and saw the very 3 walk down the steps “finally! are you guys ready” I complained, a hint of aggression in my voice.

They stopped and stood in front of me, I was really tall compared to them “y-yeah were ready” Aqua stuttered. I smiled and summoned a rift, I turned and started walking towards it, but they didn’t move, I stopped and turned to look at them, very confused.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “Um sora? Are we going to Atlantica through that” Aqua asked, a little unease in her voice. I chuckled and shook my head “no. This is just a rift to my ship” I corrected. 

“Oh! Okay” Kairi sheepishly said. I smiled and turned to the side, motioning to them to walk inside. They gulped and obliged, walking through the rift and into Crimson sky. I followed them and closed the rift behind me.

“Wow!” They said in awe. I chuckled and walked passed them, stretching my arms out “Welcome to Crimson Sky. this is The cockpit, the control room of my beautiful ship” I announced. They started walking around, admiring the interior “wow, it’s so spacious in here” Kairi mused, jogging around. It was quite large, the size of an average class room.

“Yup. This is my pride and joy” I chuckled, patting a control board. “It’s my prize baby” I announced, walking and trailing my finger against the dashboard. I finally walked to the drivers seat and sat down, flipping some switches and pressing some buttons, they grouped around behind me and peering at what I was doing.

“Sooo sora. What are you doing?” She asked, curiously tilting her head to the side. “I’m preparing the ship so you guys stay alive” I blurted out, continuing to turn on some devices. They stayed silent “um. What?!” They all exclaimed, shouting into my ear.

I winced and grumbled as my ears were ringing, “make a man deaf will you” I complained, rubbing my ear. “Sorry” they apologized. I shook my head “no worries. It’s just that Crimson Sky has the same atmosphere as a world. So if I’m not careful, I could have a blue, pink and silver pancakes as friends”.

They looked at me horrified, the possibility of them dying from heavy compression. A chill ran down their spine, and they shuddered. I chuckled at them and summoned my kingdom key, I pointed the teeth down and shoved it into a slot beside the steering wheel. It clicked and I turned the key counter clock wise, the key sank into the controls and glowed white.

The sound of the engines roaring and machine whirring cut through the air, and the ship came to life. Lights and monitors switched on, the A/C blew cold air from the vents, machines began to turn on and fulfill their function, and the ship started moving.

I breathed in “ah. How I love the sound of this girl purring”. It was funny treating the ship like my child. They looked at me weirdly, but then I tapped on a monitor and keyboard, and typed in the coordinates for Atlantica. After the gps was set I stood up, and walked to the middle of the cock pit, I held out my hand and a series of noises were heard.

The others grouped around me again and looked at what I was doing. Suddenly the floor in front of me caved in, steam shot out and the floor hissed, the floor collapsed and turned in to a set of stairs, “wow!” They said again, surprised by the complexity of my Keyblade battle ship.

I went down a step and turned to look at them “you guys probably ate already, but I’m a little hungry. So I’m going to the kitchen for a quick snack” I walked down the stairs until I was no longer visible. “Follow me if you want” I said, my voices echoed as went further away. They looked to each other, then to the opening in the floor.

“Well it wouldn’t hurt to have a little snack to energize us. Right?” Aqua commented, looking for confirmation from the other 2. “Sure?” Riku said hesitantly. They walked down the stares, wow’s, gasps and ah’s were thrown around when they walked down those steps.

They passed by a multitude of levels, many corridors, stretching further than they could see. They passed by at least 5 levels. finally they got to the bottom, but there were seam lines in the floor, signifying more stairs going down. They looked to the left to see a door ajar and the sound of clinking metal was heard.

They knew what it was. Aqua went up to open the door, but there was no handle, the door wasn’t even on hinges “what the?” Aqua uttered, trying to figure out how the door works. Then the door slides open, revealing me wearing a white apron over my uniform cutting stuff on a chopping board.

I noticed they were behind me “oh. So you’ve come to join me. How nice” I smiled. I motioned them to come over “what was up with the door?” Kairi asked. “Oh it’s an automated sliding door. No handle, no lock, only user recognition” I explained, dicing an onion.

They looked at me weirdly, I exhaled and put my knife down, leaning on the table with both of my hands “It’s keyblade proof. Only people I put into the database could access the rooms. And I inputs the data of most of our friends in here”. I collected all the vegetables I chopped up into a metal bowl and walked over to the stove.

Riku looked at my puzzled “wait. So you’re telling us that unless our data is in here, we can’t go around the ship” he questioned. I folded my hand side to side “well yes and no. Some rooms do not require data, such as sleeping chambers and lavatories. But other rooms require different levels of clearance, which I am able to administer”. 

I dumped the bowl of vegetables into a pan and started stir-frying them, I grabbed some spices and sprinkled them over the vegetables, Aqua walked over and peered over my shoulder “sora. What are you making?” She asked.

“Nothing much. Just some stir-fried noodles. Vegetarian style”. Kairi and Riku looked a little displeased by that, Aqua and I looked at them oddly “what’s the matter?”. “Vegetarian? Really? Because the sora we know was a fanatic for meats” Kairi said.

I snickered at her “well if you want a body like this” I motion to myself. “Then you have to diet and eat healthier foods” I said, adding the noodles to the pan. I stirred it a bit, adding soy sauce, Oyster sauce, ginger and garlic. As I left it to soak in the sauce, i removed my apron and shrugged off my coat, because I was sweating a little.

I saw Aqua and Kairi blush, while Riku stared in disbelief. They were staring at my arms. underneath the coat I wore was chest armor and a grey tank top, so my arms were always on display. Not going to lie, I exercised and practice almost every day in Scala ad Caelum, and my diet both slimed me up, and buffed me up.

I had well defined muscles, not a single part of my body looked like it had fat. So when they saw my arms, their jaws dropped, from my wrist above my arms were ripped, my biceps and triceps were bulging as I held my jacket up. My shoulders large, strong and firm, and my forearms were as big as they needed to be.

My sweat made my tanned skin glisten in the light, I saw Aqua gulp, while kairi but her lip. Okay this is getting weird, so the girls have some sort of hand fetish or something? But I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Riku poking at his own arm jealousy, I chuckled and put my hand on the counter.

The table glowed around my hand, and 4 plates and utensils emerged from a slot in the wall. I grabbed them and handed it to Aqua “could you set up the table please while I finish up”. “Oh. Sure sora” she replied, walking over to the dining table. I then returned to the stove and mixed the stir-fry a couple more times before I deemed it ready.

I grabbed a heat resistant mat and lifted the pan, walking over to the table and placing the pan on the mat in between the plates that Aqua had just set down. I walk over to the fridge and check it’s contents “uh do you guys want anything to drink?” I asked. Thy looked to each other “waters fine” Riku replied. I gazed back at them before shrugging “alright. If you insist”. 

I poured them nice cold glasses of water and handed it to them, I returned to the fridge and fished out some mango bubble tea I made earlier. I poured it into a cup and popped a straw in, sucking up the sweat treat as I walked back to the others. I sat down and placed my drink at my side “time to dig in”.

I grabbed the tongs I used to cook with and placed a nice steaming pulled of vegetables and noodles on my plate, the smell was nostalgic and delicious. I gave the others a similar portion and put the tongs back in the pan. I went to grab my utensils, but I realized it was a knife and fork.

Note to self, have utensil options.

I snapped my fingers and materialized metal chop sticks into my hand. I fiddled around with them to remember how to hold them, then as I held them properly, I picked up a yellow pepper and some noodles and stuffed it into my mouth, slurping up the noodles that were left out.

As much as I like my cooking, I do enjoy the cooking of others more. I continue to eat with gusto, yet with restraint, not unlike what they did a while ago. But I noticed they were eating slowly, i slurped up a noodle and swallowed my food “you don’t have to force yourself to eat. You can just eat later”.

They shook their heads, “no no no, that’s not it. It’s just....” aqua spoke up. “I get it. You’re dissatisfied by the lack of meat. I understand that you don’t like my cooking” I pouted, Acting depressed. They looked sorrowful “Sora no that’s not it!” Kairi exclaimed. I perked up, “then what do you mean?” I asked.

They shifted around uncomfortable “it’s just that...were worried about you sora”. I quirked a brow at them “worried about what?” I feigned ignorance, I know what they’re worried about. But I’ll let it slide for now, kairi gulped “sora I’m sorry for what we did on the island. I didn’t want to lose someone special to me again, I acted irrationally. Please, just know that I’m sorry”.

I gave out a weak chuckle “Kairi look. I’m already over it, I’ve forgiven you and Riku already. In fact I should’ve be the one to apologize for lashing out” I argued. She shook her head and grabbed my left hand “no sora. Saying sorry to you just isn’t enough. Just please tell me what I can do to make you happy”.

I scowled and ripped my hand from her hold, she looked at me shocked “Kairi you’ve done enough. I don’t want you to try something you will fail”. I stood up from my seat and downed my drink, sighing and wiping my lips, I grabbed my jacket and left the room before they could protest, the door sliding shut to silence their calls.

They stared at the door saddened, Kairi held her head in her hands “I think I just made it worse” she mumbled. Aqua reaches over and soothingly rubbed her back, Kairi looked up at the blue haired master “hey now. Kairi you just have to leave him alone for now, don’t try to hard to make him happy. He knows what’s best for him” she explained.

Kairi sniffled and slowly nodded. Aqua smiled at her and nodded back, then they all looked to the pan in front of them, it was still steaming and the smell was wafting through the air. They all gulped and gazed at each other “it wouldn’t hurt to try it. Right?” Aqua asked for reassurance. 

“Yeah” Riku and Kairi replied. Riku reaches over and grabbed the tongs, picking up some decent sized portions of noodles and vegetables and plopping it down on each of their plates. Their not gonna lie, even without meat, this looks really appetizing. They each twirl a noodle around their forks and pick up a glob of noodles.

They popped it into their mouths and their minds were blown, quickly going in for more.

In the control room......

I was sitting in the control room in the pilots chair. Leaning to the side with my legs crossed and my head propped on my fist, I was impatiently swinging my foot around, waiting for both the others and for the ship to arrive at Atlantica “I don’t get this. Why must I talk with these idiots” i sneered.

“Well they’ve already become suspicious of you, so you might as well trick them” sky explained. I rolled my eyes and scoffed “yeah yeah what ever”. I focused up ahead and saw an Ocean world come into view. I unraveled myself and leaned forward, planting both of my hands firmly on the arms of the chair “finally. About time we got here”.

I looked to the control panel and pressed a button, in a high pitches squeal the leakers turned on “we’ve arrived. Come back to the cockpit so we can prepare” I announced. Leaning back into the chair and exhaled, “it’s gonna be weird as a merman again” I whined, oddly hating the thought of being a dolphin man again.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose “this is gonna be a long day”.

Atlantica......

It was just as I remembered it, lots of water and rocks, I turned to my friends and stifled a giggle. Kairi is a typical mermaid, with her shiny pink tail and translucent fin, torso was bare, well except for the pink clam shell bras she had on. Her hair was floating in the water and a pink starfish sat on her head.

Aqua was the same, but her tail was a similar color to her hair. She had a light blue she shell bra, and her hair didn’t float as much as kairi’s, a blue star fish sat on her head, but she somehow still had her shoulder armor on, just laying against her bare skin.

And then there was riku. He was a dolphin? No, a shark, his skin was leathery and sickly sparkling silver. He was bare chest like me, his muscles on full view, well he may have been bigger and stronger than me before, but now I’m buffer and taller than him.

They were looking at themselves in awe, curiosity and interest, gawking at their new forms “wow! My tail looks so pretty”, kairi gasped “Aqua, you look so beautiful” she praised. Aqua blushed and his her face behind her fist, I chuckled and shook ,my head “Okay enough of this. Let’s just go” I interrupted.

They looked at me and gasped, their eyes widening in shock “Woah! Who are you?!” Kairi exclaimed. Seriously? Who else would I be? Suddenly a ball of sea fire slammed into my chest, making me wretch forward. They summoned their keyblade’s and prepared to attack me, I held up my hand to stop them.

“Riku, Kairi, Aqua what the hell! It’s me sora!”. Theirs eyes widened and they lowered their weapons slightly.

They looked at me surprised and confused “sora?!” They shouted. I scowled at them “of course it’s me! Who else would I be!”. The rubbed the back of their heads “well...you don’t look like us” aqua pointed out. I looked at them confused, what do they mean I don’t look like them. I curiously looked down and looked at myself in shock.

I wasn’t a merman anymore, well to me more precise, a dolphin man. I weirdly had legs, they were covered from top to bottom in silver knight armor, my thighs having 2 layers, the outer layer being shorter. there were runes etched into my armor on my knees and the upper rims of my thighs and shins, with chain mail underneath it.

I had 10 tentacles, each as thick as my bicep and wore golden rings at the end of each one, sporting 1 rune each etched into the gold. I had a piece of white cloth swathed around my waist, bones around my waist like a belt. 

I had blue glowing swirling tattoos all over my chest and arms, my hands wear covered in armored claws. I had a shark tooth necklace and I was wearing my mask, the tear marks looking like sharp waves that extends off of my mask. In addition, I was double their height.

This is new, quite peculiar indeed “new powers. New form” sky said. I grabbed my chin and nodded “it seems the changing spell is reacting to my new powers. So my form has changed”. Kairi and Riku swam up around my head, inspecting me “what’s wrong?”.

“How is your hair so spiky?” Kairi mused, fiddling around with one of my chocolate spikes. I rolled my eyes at her and lightly swatted her away “can we just focus”. They we brought back from my statement, I was the lazy one, never the initiator “um yeah. Let’s go” aqua agreed, spinning around and swimming away. 

I sighed and started walking the same direction, sand clouding around my feet and my tentacles writhing around. Kairi and Riku quick followed, swimming beside me at a normal pace, well my strides were a bit to longs due to my size, so they had to put in some effort “It seems pretty okay so far” Kairi commented.

Suddenly, heartless appeared out of him air. Or is it water? Well what ever, they just showed up.

I turned to look at her “you had to say it” l sneered, crossing my arms in disapproval. She chuckled nervously and blushed, I shrugged and summoned shooting star, getting into my stance, and my tentacles suddenly straighten out and pointed themselves forward like spears.

Let’s go. I thrusted my keyblade forward, my tentacles spun around behind me like a drill, propelling me forward and great speeds. I flew past the heartless, and within a millisecond they all burst into wisps of darkness. A couple of glowing hearts floated up.

I whipped my head around to see myself surrounded by more heartless. I smirked and spun around, spinning like a top, using both my keyblade and my tentacles to slash the heartless. But I may have overdone it, I started spinning to quickly, I accidentally created an underwater whirlpool.

The water began to swirl violently around me, creating a strong underwater flow. The underwater typhoon began to pull the heartless into the vortex, making them burst into darkness the second they touched the crashing current. But I may have been spinning to fast, because much to my dismay, my ‘friends’ were getting pulled in as well.

Their hair and bubbles of air were getting pulled towards me. “Aahh!” They screamed. They turned around and tried to swim as far away as they could, but the vortex continued to pull them towards me. They moved their tails with all their might, but the strength of the current was too strong.

Riku grabbed onto the nearest wall, Aqua grabbed onto a coral tree, while kairi grabbed onto a bundle of kelp, she stared back at me, watching in horror as dozens of heartless exploded into black smoke and the hearts released from their bodies.

“Sora you idiot! Stop spinning, you’re pulling us in!” she shouted, the current yanking on her hair and tail. But I couldn’t hear her over the sound of rushing water. Suddenly the kelp She was holding onto snapped at the roots, Aqua and riku’s eyes widened in horror while kairi’s widened in shock as she sucked into the vortex.

“KAIRI!” They screamed. Kairi was screaming all The way as she spun, flipped and thrashed around in the water. But as she neared I saw quick flashes of red and pink approaching me as I spun around. Also, it’s amazing how I’m not dizzy from this. But she was lucky. She was safe by a hair as I just stopped spinning. 

I dug my feet into the sand and grounded myself, opening my arms as Kairi barrelled into me, making me skid across the ocean floor from the force of the impact. I wrapped my arms around her and stabbed my tentacles into the ground, anchoring myself with half and the other half pushing me forward.

Once we came to a halt I slumped down onto my butt exhausted. I pull my arms away and look down at kairi, she was unconscious her eyes shut tight yet her face was peaceful and relaxed. Her hair gently swirled around her head, like a they were alive.

“Sora! Kairi!”. I look up to see Riku and aqua swimming towards us, I stood up cradling kairi in bridal style, they stopped in front of me and inspect her “is she okay?” Riku asked. I pulled her closer and leaned down, my hearing was improved so I could hear both her breathing and the beat of her heart.

“She fine. Just unconscious from the force and strain of being pulled by the typhoon”. I looked down at her and sighed, 3 of my tentacles reached around me and took kairi from my arms, rounding themselves around her and enveloping her like a duvet. They wrapped around from her chest below, leaving her arms and her collar up free.

She looked like she was in a sleeping bag, happily napping away “okay. Let’s just go now” I complained, turning around and walking away. Aqua and riku quickly catches up to me, Aqua swam up to beside my face “Sora. You should probably bring her back to the ship. Riku and I can look around”.

I glared at her through my mask, then I sighed and drooped my head. Stopping in my tracks, Riku bumped into one of my free tentacles, I turned to face them “fine. But call me when you’re done”. In a flash if light and darkness I opened a rift behind me, it flew towards me and collapsed as I went in.

Leaving Riku and aqua alone in the world of water “okay. We shoulder contact the others just in case” aqua recommended. Riku nodded and tried to reach for his Gummi phone, but he froze. He forgot that they had transformed, so no pants, no Gummi phone. He looked at Aqua and gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

Aqua giggles and rolled her eyes “Okay. Let’s just look around before going back” she said. Then they swam off, going around to check for other heartless.

On the ship.....

Conveniently we were dry when we changed forms. I went down the stairs and walked down the hall way, making my way to the many spare rooms I have, carrying her bridal style all the way. I decided to put her in one with a larger bed. I got to the door and waved my hands opening it to reveal a bland room.

It may seem boring but the bed is very soft. the room also sports a closet, washroom with a shower, a vanity, flat screen T.V, gummi phone, a mini fridge with snacks and drinks, an emergency first aid kit, and a desk with office supplies.

I pushed the blanket to the side, then gently and carefully laid her down on the bed, making sure the pillow was underneath her head. I knelt beside the bed and looked at her face, she’s so beautiful, I loved her so much. But now, even just the thought of her face disgusted me. I clicked my tongue and stood up, spinning around to leave her alone.

Suddenly her arm shoots out and grabs onto my wrist. I turned my head and glare down at her. She’s panting slightly and her eyes are slightly dilated. Her hair was disheveled and covered her face slightly, she was on her side propped up on her elbow “sora wait! Don’t leave” she pleaded.

I turned to face her “what do you want?” I asked bitterly. She gulped and shrank before me “uh..um..can..we..talk?” She hesitated. I closed my eyes and sighed, giving in “fine. What do you want”. She let go of me and sat on her knees, hands curled into fists knees. 

I crossed my arms annoyed and unamused, I was getting impatient “well! Aren’t you gonna say something?!”. I saw her bite her bottom lip, what does she want, her silence was getting on my nerves. Suddenly she lunged at me, grabbing my coat and cupping the side of my head, she yanked me closer and pulled me into a harsh kiss.

Our lips crashed and mashed together violently, I couldn’t react, the shock of the situation prevented me from moving. She was so passionate with the kiss, nibbling and sucking on my lip. My eyes felt heavy as I began to ease into the kiss, but my eyes snapped open when I felt her tongue dart into my mouth.

Her eyes we closed in bliss, but I could sense her desperation in the kiss. I flexed my hands in frustration, grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away hard, pushing her onto her back. She yelped as she fell onto her back, she propped herself up on her forearms, her legs were up and spread, showing off her white panties.

I glared at Kairi with rage in my eyes, if I didn’t hate her I would have been blushing right about now. I leaped onto the bed and crawled over her, planting my hands beside her head and hovering over her. She looked up and me with a faint smile, little tears pricked the corners of her eyes “sora” she softly moaned, clearly misunderstanding the current situation.

I clicked my tongue and growled lowly “sora?” She looked at me concerned. Then I grabbed her throat, gripping her neck and jaw tightly, her eyes snapped wide in disbelief. She choked and gagged for air as i squeezed down her on her wind pipe “so-ra?!” She gasped.

She desperately clawed at my hand, “ple-ase...stop!”. I used my other hand and grabbed both her wrist, pulling her arms over her head, I then shifted up and straddled her waist “don’t you dare fucking touch me! I already had it with when you asked to make me happy, but this! You crossed the line”. I leaned in closer so that our eyes were a mere inch away. She felt my eyes peer into her mind, and her soul, her skin went pale and her eyes went wide.

I started whispering in an aggressive tone “if you pull a stunt like that again, I won’t hesitate to leave. I already disappeared once, I can do it again”. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she slowly nodded her head, I heard another choke as I forgot I was gripping her throat. I growled in disgust and jumped off of the bed, pulling Kairi up by her jaw as well.

I held her up, her shins slightly hovering over the bed. I roared and threw her back down, making her bounce a foot off the bed. I gave her a cold stare and stomped out of the room, letting the door slide shut. She tried sitting up and calling to me, but I had already left the room. She slowly sat up on her side, her heart pounding hard, her ears rang, and her head was fuzzy. 

Once kairi calmed down tears poured down her face, she started sobbing to herself, crawling to rest against the head board. She stared up at the bland ceiling before dropping her head down and curling up into herself, hugging her legs tightly to her chest and burying her face in her knees “sora, sora, sora” she uttered in a whispered sob, pleading to have me love her again.

I continued to stomped down the halls towards the cockpit, but after a few minutes I calmed down, I slowed my pace before stopping entirely. I heaved a sigh and combed my fingers through my hair. heh it seems it’s getting harder to act all nice, “well you have to try harder, we need more time” sky added. I nodded and walked to the cockpit.

I sat down in the drivers seat and waited for aqua and Riku to call me.

1 hour later......

“Where the hell are they!” I exclaimed, clearly frustrated. “Um do you have pants as a mermaid” sky added. I was about to shout again, but I stopped to consider it “y’know you’re actually right”. I stood up and summoned a rift, I saw blobs if blue and silver hurtling towards me. And in a burst of water aqua and Riku popped out of the portal, completely dry from changing forms.

I knelt down and helped both of them up “sorry. I forgot that our clothes disappear when transforming”. Aqua waves her hand dismissively “it’s not your fault. We forgot as well”. I chuckled “well were done here. I drop you guys off at the mysterious tower and pick up xion, Roxas and Axel. I’d like to talk to them”.

They smiled as I went and I sat down in the pilots seat, turning on the mass engine “oh yeah. If you want you can take some of the empty bed rooms I have. You guys are probably exhausted”. I tapped on a touch screen and designated rooms to them “no no no, it’s fine sora. We’re alright” aqua said, Riku nodded as well. I scoffed “yeah what ever. But just go down one level and there are 2 rooms with your names one it”.

The ship began to move and I was happily flying it. Aqua and Riku looked to each other, turning around and huddling together “I think we should accept his offer” aqua suggested. Riku sighed “sure. But I’m going to call the others”. She nodded and they both turned around “were going to the rooms sora. Thanks!”. I smiled and gave a small wave.

They went down the stairs and down the hall to look for the rooms. Only in mere seconds they saw 2 glowing doors on either side of the hall, the left blue and the right silver “I can guess which one is which” Riku mused. Aqua giggled and walked to ‘her’ door, Riku did the same but they both looked back at each other, they both nodded before the rooms slide open, and then closed.

I was leaning back letting the ship fly past worlds, my eyes shifted back to yellow “this is tiring” I yawned stretching my arms. I heard my right shoulder beep, I grabbed my armor and flicked it into a Gummi phone “hello?”. “It’s almost complete sir. We are 84% complete”. I smiled “good, good. If you finish in the next 2 days, I’ll double the pay”.

I heard some cheers from the others side of the phone “thank you very much sir. We’ll get back to work” he said, hanging up. I clipped my phone back onto my shoulder and chuckled maniacally, “you’re going to kill them when it’s done, aren’t you” sky mused.

I nodded “yeah. They fulfilled their purpose, they aren’t needed anymore”. I pulled out the pocket watch Namine gifted me “oh I can’t wait to see you again my love”. 

To be continued......


End file.
